


I knew exactly what to do but in a much more real sense I had no idea what to do

by LittleDanvers, what_a_gust



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, F/F, Most definitely smut, Probably smut eventually, coffee dates, soft soccer gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 23:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDanvers/pseuds/LittleDanvers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_gust/pseuds/what_a_gust
Summary: Tobin stumbles her way through Christen’s yoga class thanking god she’ll never see her again....or so she thinks.





	1. The pigeon pose

**Author's Note:**

> This story would not leave my brain, my little yoga Au baby. It takes place in a universe where Tobin, Alex, and Allie all still play for Portland and Christen is a yoga instructor. And I’m sure some of my other faves will make appearances.

“Tobin I swear to god you better be awake and ready!”

 

Tobin was in fact neither one of these things, she had been curled up in her comfortable bed enjoying an alarm free morning, but was now bolting upright at the sound of Alex’s harsh voice ringing through her condo, furiously rubbing the sleep from her eyes trying to remember what she was late for.

 

She barely has a moment to think before Alex is bursting through her bed room door, “Tobin, fuck, we’re gonna be late!”

 

“Late for what Al? it’s barely-“ Tobin squints down at her phone, “Alex it is _six_ - _fucking_ - _thirty_ in the morning I am late for nothing.” Tobin groans flopping back onto her bed, pulling the covers completely over her head. “And give me my damn key back.”

 

Alex gives the foot of the comforter a strong tug and watches with a smile as it slides off Tobin’s body. “We are going to be late to yoga. Don’t tell me you forgot Tobin.”

 

Tobin can’t see it — because her eyes are closed— but she can definitely feel Alex glaring down at her, and although it’s a bit muddled she does remember agreeing to something so that Alex would kindly get the fuck out of her way so she could finish kicking Allie’s ass at Mario kart.

 

“Ughhh Alex I don’t want to!” Tobin grumbles as she sits up and swings her feet to the floor still refusing to stand up.

 

Alex is rifling through her closet, no doubt picking out a yoga appropriate outfit for her to wear, and those suspicions are confirmed when a pair of black nike leggings and a loose grey tank top hit Tobin square in the face.

 

“Wear a black bra and—“ Alex turns back into the closet selecting a black zip up hoodie, “this jacket, it’s a bit cool out. Brush your hair Tobin and your teeth, your morning breath is the worst, and be downstairs in ten minutes.”

 

“Why am I friends with you?”

 

Alex pauses in the door way, “because I’m the best and believe me you’re going to be thanking me for this Tobin.”

 

The smirk that crosses Alex’s face is slow and dangerous, it’s her ‘I know something that you don’t’ smirk and Tobin is really afraid for whatever the hell it is she’s agreed to.

 

“Alex this is just a yoga class right?” Tobin’s voice wavers slightly.

 

“Yes Tobin. This is just a yoga class.”

 

*

 

It’s still way too early and there is zero caffeine in Tobin’s body —brunch seems like a too far away promise — but the yoga studio looks normal enough and Tobin relaxes slightly because maybe it really is just yoga.

 

Tobin’s sitting on her mat, feet stretched out in front of her and toes tapping together. She’s trying to decide whether she wants pancakes or waffles for brunch or maybe even both—

 

“Hi everyone. I’m Christen, I’m going to be your instructor this morning.”

 

Tobin’s jolted from her internal brunch debate by the sound of the instructor’s voice. It’s a good voice— Tobin’s eyes are slow as they travel up the instructor’s body—with really nice legs, a soft smile, and the most gorgeous eyes Tobin’s ever seen.

 

“What the _fuck_ Alex?!”

 

“You’ll be fine Tobin it’s just a pretty girl.”

 

“I will not be fine Alex. I’m terrible at yoga and she is an _extremely_ pretty girl. This is terrible and you’re the worst.”

 

“Just try not to fall over you’ll be fine. Now stop talking before you get us in trouble!” Alex whispers harshly.

 

It’s a warning heeded a little too late though because Christen’s eyes are locking with Tobin’s and it has her breath catching in her throat and she’s pretty sure Christen is asking her a question but it’s definitely not computing in her brain.

 

“I’m Alex and the now mute delinquent beside me is Tobin.”

 

There’s some soft laughter in the room but all Tobin can do is blink and nod because Christen’s eyes are still on her and she’s smiling warmly, “Alex and Tobin. I’m so glad you could join us this morning.”

 

There’s something about the way their names roll off Christen’s tongue that has Tobin thinking maybe this isn’t the first time she’s said them but she can’t dwell on it too long because class has started.

 

*

 

It’s going pretty well— Christen is clearly amazing at her job, her voice is steady and calming and the combination of poses flows perfectly— and Tobin is actually really enjoying herself.

 

They’re into the cool down before she knows it and Tobin can practically taste her reward waffles and the iced coffee she is most definitely getting after making it through this yoga class unscathed and that’s when it happens— _stupid_ _pigeon_ _pose_ —it’s a fucking disaster.

 

Tobin can pinpoint the exact moment it starts going down hill because it’sthe very second she feels Christen’s warm breath on the side of her neck, “you’re doing great Tobin you just want to loosen the muscles right here,” and the steady press of her finger tips just under Tobin’s hipbones.

 

It’s a lot and it’s unnerving and as soon as Christen removes her fingers Tobin can feel it happening, she’s tipping over as if Christen’s fingertips on her hips were the only thing keeping her upright and had her stupid leg not been bent at an angle not even resembling a damn pigeon she might have been able to catch herself before she tumbled into Alex; but she couldn’t, so she did a slow crash into the side of Alex’s thigh.

 

“Tobin, oh my gosh, are you okay?”

 

It’s Christen’s voice and it’s laced with concern and Tobin’s dying on the inside but she throws her a thumbs up as Alex shoves her off of her thigh and all the way to the floor.

 

The class is practically packed up and leaving by the time Tobin scrapes up enough dignity to hoist herself up from the floor and pack up her mat, and that’s when she notices Alex at the front of the room in a friendly—Tobin assumes from the smile on Christen’s face— conversation with Christen.

 

Tobin zips up her jacket, flipping the hood up, as she grabs her yoga mat under her arm leaning herself up against the door way waiting for Alex. 

 

Tobin’s brows knit together in confusion as she watches Alex give Christen a loose hug before sauntering to the doorway, stopping only to grab her mat.

 

“What was that about?” Tobin questions tipping her head in Christen’s direction.

 

“Apologizing for the hot mess that was you this morning.” Tobin glares but Alex just smiles at her, “lets go we’re gonna be late for brunch!” Alex is shoving Tobin through the door way, smiling over her shoulder at Christen, “see you next week Chris!”

 

“What!?” Tobin’s head whips around, her eyes as big as saucers, as she stops dead in her tracks.

 

“I’m really looking forward to it! Bye Alex. Bye Tobin.”

 

Tobin’s rooted to the spot— eyes stuck on Christen’s soft smile and the cute way she had waved to them with both her hands— until Alex gives her an elbow to the rib, “ow, damn it Alex!”

 

“Don’t just gawk at her Tobin say goodbye.”

 

Christen’s laughing and Tobin’s cheeks turn a bright pink as she lifts her arm to wave, “bye Christen.”

 

“Oh my god go,” Alex whispers as she physically spins Tobin and shoves her down the hallway. “Why are you the way that you are?”

 

All Tobin can do is shrug.

 

*

 

This diner is crowded as Tobin and Alex elbow their way through the door but luckily Allie has snagged them a booth, “Harry! Al! Over here!”

 

They shuffle over as quickly as possible and they’re barely settled into the booth before the waitress is setting down plates of food in front of them to accompany the already served iced coffee.

 

“You’re welcome!” Allie says waving her hand across the table as if she’s a fairy god mother.

 

Tobin eyes her plate of pancakes and her plate of waffles then looks up to Allie skeptically, “how’d you know what to order?”

 

“Alex texted me her order.”

 

“But I never texted you mine.”

 

Allie smiles, tries not to laugh, “nope but Alex texted me that you embarrassed the fuck out yourself in front of a pretty girl so just call it the Harry-nection.”

 

Tobin scowls and starts digging into her pancakes, they’re almost too sweet after a season of strict dieting, but she’s definitely earned them.

 

“So my little Harry has a crush on Christen?”

 

Tobin’s eyes shoot up from her plate, “ _What_? How’d you know her name?”

 

“Ohhhh she’s not even denying it!”

 

“Seriously Harry, did Alex tell you?” Tobin’s eyes are flitting between the two of them and they’re laughing and Tobin feels like she’s being completely left out of some kind of joke.

 

“She doesn’t know?” Allie questions Alex.

 

Alex just shrugs, “I told her, but you know how well she listens when she’s got that Nintendo switch in her hands. I literally had to drag her out of bed this morning.”

 

“Harry, Harry, Harry,” Allie is shaking her head back and forth smiling at Tobin from across the booth, “the hottie with a body that you _literally_ fell for—“

 

“Alex you fucking told her? Already? When—how even, and I do not like her, I barely even spoke two words to her jeez.”

 

”Yeah, cause you forgot how to talk.” Alex says with a chuckle.

 

Allie holds up her hands in defense, “okay, okay, I mean I guess it’s a good thing you don’t like her right Alex?—“ Alex just nods as she eats another forkful of her omelette, “because she’s Kelley’s friend from college and the newest member of our little Portland crew cause Al promised Kel we’d take pretty little Christen under our wings.”

 

Tobin’s jaw drops.

 

“Which means she’s coming to game night next week, which is at your place Tobin.” Alex states pointing her fork in Tobin’s direction.

 

Tobin’s heartbeat picks up at the mere thought of Christen lounging on her couch, sharing drinks, and playing board games, and this is really not good because she’s pretty sure that she does like Christen, and oh my god, “please tell me this is a prank?”

 

“You better tidy your place up Tobin, you’ve got a pretty — how do I put this delicately?—“

 

“Mortifying?”

 

“Yes Allie, thank you, you’ve got a pretty mortifying first impression to claw your way back from.”

 

“I hate you guys,” Tobin mutters under her breath.

 

“She’s just mad cause she’s crushing on a Stanny grad! Little Harry TarHeels harboring a crush on a Cardinal,” Allie teases as Alex laughs.

 

“No just—ughh—guys, I don’t—it’s not—I barely even know her,” Tobin hangs her head in her hands, “ _but_ _she’s_ _so_ _pretty_.” It’s mumbled directly into her hands but Tobin hears them laughing so she knows they heard her.

 

Tobin feels like ‘ _shit_ _show_ ’ is an apt description of what game night will likely become.


	2. Game night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night has arrived.

 

Tobin spends her Friday morning training at Nike headquarters—wind sprints and some weight training because the Thorns’ season may be over but there’s still a few friendlies left that she’d like to make the roster for—and she spends her afternoon cleaning her condo; deeply.

It’s barely a quarter after seven and Tobin’s just flopped down with a beer when she hears a knock at the door. She takes a long swig of the beer, her fingers gripping around the neck of the bottle as she swings open the door.

“Hi.”

Tobin narrowly avoids choking because it’s Christen, and the first thing Tobin notices is her hair; it’s down —unlike at the studio where it was pulled back tightly— and it’s curling wildly over her shoulders and Tobin has to tamp down the urge to tangle her fingers in it.

 

Christen’s wearing skinny jeans, a white cable knit sweater, and she’s got a six pack of Lagunitas under one arm and a bottle of wine cradled in the other. It’s right about this time that Tobin realizes that she has not yet responded to Christen’s greeting and even worse she hasn’t invited her in because Tobin’s body is currently blocking the entrance while she continues to stare at Christen.

 

Sooo—so far so good.

 

“I’m sorry—hey,” Tobin steps aside holding the door open, “hi Christen, come on in.”

 

“Thanks.” Christen’s staring past Tobin into the empty living room and kitchen, “oh my gosh am I early? I swear Alex said seven.”

 

Tobin chuckles setting her beer down on the counter top, “nah you’re fine, here let me take those for you.” She’s grabbing for the bottle of wine and pack of beer at the same time Christen is taking a step towards her to hand them to her—like a normal human being—and that’s when it happens, and Tobin dies a little on the inside cause her hand full on _grazes_ Christen’s boob; it’s a fucking boob graze, and Tobin snaps her hand back to her body like it’s been burned.

 

“Oh my—I’m so, just, that was totally an accident, I was just reaching for the—“ Christen’s laughter stops Tobin’s stuttering but does nothing to help her reddening cheeks.

 

“Are you sure you’re coordinated enough to be a professional soccer player?” Christen asks with a smirk as she reaches around Tobin to set the drinks on the counter.

 

All Tobin can manage is a crooked smile and a one shouldered shrug, “you want one?”

 

“Please.”

 

Tobin grabs her own beer and carefully hands Christen’s to her from a full arms length away—which has Christen laughing and Tobin thinking that she’d gladly keep making a fool out of herself if she gets to hear Christen’s laugh—as they make their way to the couch.

 

Tobin’s got on an old Arsenal’s game and they’re sitting together on her couch, and they’re close—not close enough to touch—but close enough that Tobin can feel the heat from Christen’s thigh against her own and smell her shampoo.

 

They’re twenty minutes into the game and there’s something about the silence that has settled between them that is just so comfortable and relaxing, until the ref makes a bad call and then Tobin’s filling the silence, explaining to Christen why the fuck that was definitely _not_ off side.

 

It turns into an impassioned one sided conversation in which Tobin debates the technical merits of the starting line up while Christen listens raptly, sipping on her beer.

 

They don’t notice the door opening as their friends let themselves in until Kelley slides up behind the couch they’re onwrapping an arm around each one of their shoulders, “Heath, you do realize that you’re mansplaining soccer to the Hermann trophy recipient and the all time scoring record and assist record holder at Stanford, the far superior to UNC school?.”

 

“You play?” Tobin’s brows are knit together in confusion as Christen just nods, a small smile playing at her lips.

 

Kelley plants a loud smacking kiss on Christen’s cheek, “I’ve missed you Pressi!”

 

“I’ve missed you too Kel.” Christen says as she gives Kelley’s cheek a pat. “So am I going to get to meet this Sonny that you haven’t stopped talking about?”

 

Kelley’s cheeks turn bright pink and Tobin mouths a ‘thank you’ to Christen as she looks over Kelley’s shoulder to the kitchen, “Sonnett!” Tobin shouts and the blonde turns her head, a big smile on her face.

 

“Tobs, Kelley, Kelley’s super attractive friend from college!”

 

Christen laughs and gives a small wave, “I like her.”

 

“She’s a peach, right Kel?”

 

Tobin’s grinning until Kelley gives her a shove, “watch yourself Heath, also UNC sucks, Cardinals for life!” Kelley shouts as she sashays away.

 

Tobin turns her head to meet Christen’s eyes and they’re sparkling over the neck of her bottle, “why did you let me —oh my god— you let me ramble on for like an hour—“ Tobin splutters.

 

Christen’s hand settles on Tobin’s thigh and she’s pretty sure it’s suppose to calm her down and stop the rambling but all it really succeeds in doing is tripping up her heartbeat.

 

“Tobin, you’re so passionate, so in love with the game and it shows and honestly I’ve really been enjoying myself.” Christen smiles taking a sip of her drink as she gives Tobin’s thigh a squeeze before removing her hand.

 

Is she— _flirting_? Tobin maybe thinks so but she also definitely does not trust her instincts and it wouldn’t really matter anyways because all she’s really been able to do thus far in front of Christen is embarrass herself.

 

“Tell me about it?” Tobin asks softly not sure of what kind of a nerve it could strike.

 

“About?”

 

“Your relationship with soccer.”

 

Tobin’s truly curious, wants to learn all she can about Christen. She watches as Christen tilts her head, chewing her bottom lip between her teeth— it stirs something deep inside Tobin, makes her want instantly for it to be her teeth digging into Christen’s lip, and _yeah_ , that escalated quickly.

 

“I actually think I’d really like that. Maybe over coffee sometime?”

 

“Cool. Yeah, I like coffee.”

 

“And soccer.”

 

Tobin smiles, “so win win.”

 

Christen is smiling, twirling a piece of her hair around her finger and Tobin is almost completely positive they’re flirting— _maybe_? It should not be this fucking difficult to tell.

 

“We’re here bitches!!” Allie’s busting through the door way Alex hot on her heels.

 

“You’re an hour late!” Lindsey shouts and Tobin can’t believe she didn’t notice Lindsey was even here.

 

“Late? Never. The party starts when I get here so I’m always on time! Let the games begin!” Allie shouts throwing her arms up in the air.

 

“ _May_ _the_ _odds_ _be_ _ever_ _in_ _your_ _favor_.” Emily’s doing her best Effie impersonation as she spins into the living room.

 

“You ready?” Tobin whispers to Christen as the girls all start to crowd into the living room. They’re already arguing over what game to play and who’s going to keep score.

 

“Probably not.”

 

“We’re a pretty competitive bunch.”

 

Christen laughs deeply and it hits Tobin square in the chest, “I _never_ would have guessed.”

 

*

 

All in all it’s a successful game night and it really doesn’t surprise Tobin at all to find out that Christen is just as competitive as the rest of them.

 

Alex and Allie leave after Alex loses what she steadfastly claims is a rigged game of hungry hungry hippos, “you’re whole damn condo is tilted Tobin that’s why you always choose the side closest to the kitchen!”

 

And not too long after that Lindsey is hugging everyone as she shuffles out the door.

 

Emily’s in the bathroom and Kelley and Christen are finishingthe tie breaker game of operation, which Tobin is pretty sure Christen has in the bag.

 

“So how long are you here for Kel?” Tobin asks just as Kelley goes for the ankle bone.

 

“Cheating, you’re trying to distract me!”

 

“My bad I forgot how bad you are at multitasking.”

 

Christen laughs as she watches the little buzzer go off grabbing the tweezers from Kelley’s hand, “watch and learn O’Hara.”

 

“So what hotel are you staying at?”

 

“Oh ya, hotel, umm—“

 

“Hey Kel, almost ready I’m kinda tired.” Emily asks as she bounds around the corner making a bee line to the kitchen to gather up their stuff.

 

Tobin smiles cheekily, “ahhh I see.”

 

“I’m here till camp in November.”

 

“And you’re staying with?” Tobin’s full on grinning now but it fades real quick when Kelley leans across Christen with a gleam in her eyes.

 

“Well Tobs this is the nicest I’ve ever seen you look for a game night.”

 

“Yeah, I mean— well, I had errands earlier so you know,” Tobin’s shrugging, trying for casual and missing it by a mile.

 

“You look good—“ Christen’s eyes do a quick once over from the top of Tobin’s head down to her bare feet and back up to her eyes, “right Emily?”

 

Tobin’s whole body is on fire and if she could she would totally kill Kelley O’Hara right here in her living room.

 

“Always. I want to be her when I grow up. She can pull off jeans and sneakers and that’s my ultimate goal in life.”

 

Everyone’s laughing as they make their way to the front door.

 

“You need any help cleaning up?” Christen’s voice is soft and earnest.

 

“It’s all good thanks for offering though Christen,” Tobin says glaring at Emily and Kelley as they book it through the doorway, hollering a ‘bye!’ as they go.

 

“Kelley hasn’t changed much since college she always was better at the partying part.” Christen says shaking her head, “you’re sure you’re good?”

 

“Definitely. It’s late and I’ll probably just do it in the morning.”

 

“Okay, well thanks for tonight—“ Christen’s wrapping her up in a loose hug and Tobin holds her breath for a beat but she’s weak and caves quickly breathing in the floral scent of Christen’s shampoo. “I really had fun.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Oh where’s your phone?”

 

Tobin pulls it from her back pocket, confusion drawing her brows together.

 

“I’ll give you my number so that you can buy me that coffee sometime when you’re free.”

 

Tobin unlocks her phone and hands it to Christen so she can type in her contact information. “Did I say I was buying? I don’t remember that.”

 

Christen hands her the phone back, teeth sinking into her bottom lip for a second before her eyes meet Tobin’s, “I _mean_ you did already get to second base with me.”

 

The embarrassment comes flooding back and Tobin’s raking her fingers through her hair, shuffling from foot to foot, praying the floor will swallow her up.

 

Christen’s hand cups Tobin’s elbow gently, stilling her instantly, “I’m kidding Tobin.”

 

And Tobin knows she is, can see the light in her eyes, and it settles something inside Tobin, “The Commissary.”

 

“What?”

 

“That’s where I’m going to take you and buy you a coffee and listen to you talk about soccer.”

 

“Do they have donuts?”

 

Tobin laughs cause Christen sounds so earnest, “I honestly don’t know.”

 

“I guess we’ll find out.”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Goodnight Tobin.”

 

“‘Night Christen.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karadanvers-yasqueen.tumblr.com


	3. Commissary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christen and Tobin get coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these two so much.

It’s Sunday morning and quite a bit earlier than Tobin normally gets up but she’s meeting Christen soon at Commissary for coffee —it’s seven thirty—and she’s debating her outfit choices when her phone starts going off.

 

Only Alex would ever dare to try and FaceTime her this early, “g’morning Al.” Tobin’s propping the phone up on her dresser so she can continue looking through her closet.

 

“Why are you up?”

 

“Why are you calling me if you thought I was still sleeping?”

 

“Your hair’s done. Where are you going?” Alex asks completely ignoring Tobin’s question.

 

“Coffee.”

 

“With who?”

 

Tobin pops her head into the frame of the video fixing Alex with a stare, “Why are you assuming I’m going with someone?”

 

“Uhhh cause it’s before ten on a Sunday. Are you and Allie hanging out without me?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Oh my god!!!—“ Alex is squealing and Tobin’s pretty sure she’s gonna wake up her neighbors. “It’s Christen, you’re getting coffee with Christen. Oh my god Tobin is this a _date_?”

 

“I don’t think so—“ Tobin holds up a pair of jeans and a shirt, “does this look okay?”

 

“What do you mean you _don’t_ _think_ _so_?” Alex is glaring at her through the phone, “it looks good but what jacket are you gonna wear?”

 

“No jacket.”

 

“It’s gonna rain Tobin wear a jacket.” Alex states in a serious tone.

 

“Okay mom I’ll wear a jacket.” Tobin says grabbing a black waterproof jacket out of her closet and throwing it on the bed. She’s already stripping out of her pjs to get dressed not wanting to be late. “Did you call for a reason?”

 

“Yeah I need you to explain to me how you’re not sure if you’re going on a date with Christen.”

 

“For starters you didn’t even know that I was getting coffee with Christen till you called—“

 

“And now that I do know it takes precedence over my original inquiry.”

 

“It’s coffee Alex. I’m not sure what else to tell you. We’re getting coffee.” Tobin says with a small huff, all Alex’s questions are starting to make her nervous about this coffee ‘ _get_ _together_ ’ with Christen.

 

“Yeah but you like her.”

 

“What’s not to like.”

 

Alex laughs, “mhmm so who asked who?”

 

“Originally she asked me, but I mean, I guess I texted her the day and place.”

 

“You’re _texting_!?! Oh my god Tobin, I can’t _even_ with you right now—“

 

“I gotta go Alex I don’t wanna be late. Thanks for the outfit advice. Byeeee.” Tobin is disconnecting the call before Alex can finish her rant, sliding her phone into her back pocket, grabbing her wallet and keys and heading out the door.

 

*

 

Tobin finds parking fairly close and just as she’s about to shoot Christen a text she sees a mass of wildly curling hair swirling in the wind. Christen is trying her best to shove it out of her face so she can see where she’s walking and Tobin can’t help but laugh as she hops out of the car, “hey Christen! Over here.”

 

Christen’s whole body spins in the direction of Tobin’s voice, her hands trying to wrangle her hair down as she continues walking, “I should of wore my hair up, I didn’t realize it’d be this windy.”

 

“You walked?”

 

“Yep I only live a few blocks from here.” Christen’s smiling bright as she loops her arm through Tobin’s as they begin walking over to the cafe.

 

There’s only a few people mulling about as they walk in, the brunch crowd not yet awake and filling up the place.

 

“What would you like?” Tobin asks eying the chalkboard menu behind the counter.

 

“Latte please. Want me to grab a table?”

 

“Oh yeah that’d be awesome.” Christen slips her arm away and Tobin immediately misses her warmth, watching as she heads over to a small corner booth with a big wooden table and a little vase of flowers, Christen smiles over at Tobin as she slides into the seat and Tobin’s heart skips a beat.

 

“Good morning what can I get started for you today?”

 

“Hi can I get one latte and one iced coffee.” Tobin’s pulling out her loyalty card to get it punched, “oh do you have any donuts?”

 

“Sorry no donuts but we do have an excellent coconut scone.” The barista offers with a smile.

 

“Sounds great I’ll take two of those too please.”

 

Tobin walks over slowly with Christen’s latte, it’s in one of those oversized mugs with a pretty design on the top, and sets it down in front of her.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“No problem.” Tobin walks back over to grab her iced coffee and the scones before settling down into the booth across from Christen. “Sorry no donuts but these coconut scones came highly recommended.”

 

“That sounds delicious, thank you.” Christen’s already taking a bite and moaning around the mouthful, and it has Tobin feeling a little hot all over. “They are _so_ good Tobin.”

 

“Soccer.” Tobin blurts it out because she needs Christen to stop making those noises and hopefully start talking.

 

Christen laughs but she’s nodding and taking a slow sip of her latte, “I definitely love it. Played all through school. Played at Stanford with Kelley, obviously. And then I played a year in Gothenburg.”

 

“Sweden?” Tobin’s super intrigued.

 

“Yep. It was life changing; literally. My year playing there was what made me decide to not play professionally.”

 

“That bad?” Tobin’s sipping her iced coffee, biting down on the straw as she listens to Christen speak.

 

“Definitely not. I’ve always had such a love hate relationship with soccer and honestly I spent most of my time at Stanford absolutely hating it.” Christen takes another bite of her scone. “It was very much a feeling of, we were expected to win and anything less wasn’t acceptable. It was a lot of pressure.”

 

Tobin’s nodding along, drinking her coffee, completely entranced by the sound of Christen’s voice.

 

“The goal was always the national team and it didn’t really matter how well I was doing I never seemed to get that call up. Then after Stanford there was magicJack but the league folded and I just, I guess I was still lost and I wasn’t ready to be done so I signed with Kopparberg and hopped a flight to Gothenburg.”

 

“Were you scared?”

 

“Absolutely terrified.” Christen’s laughing and the sound makes Tobin want to hear it every day. “New country, new culture, new language, new style of soccer. I mean everything was brand new and it was exactly what I needed.”

 

“That’s how I felt about playing in Paris.” Tobin wants to contribute, watches as Christen nods her head vigorously, and waits patiently for her to continue.

 

“I grew a lot there. As a person and as a player. Before, it was all about scoring goals, soccer had become an almost single player sport for me. In Gothenburg I learned how to be part of a team, how to open myself up. And I knew, in my heart, that it was the end. I knew I couldn’t bring this type of play back and make the national team. I love soccer and I knew that if I kept going, that if I went back to the US and kept pushing that I’d lose that love.”

 

“That’s brave.” Tobin’s voice is quiet, she doesn’t really want to interrupt Christen but she feels a need to make sure Christen knows.

 

“Maybe in a way I guess.” Christen shrugs taking a sip of her rapidly cooling drink. “I just know that I love the studio. I love yoga. I love meditation. And I truly love where my life is right now. I’m happy and my happiness is my responsibility.”

 

“That’s a truly amazing outlook to have on life.” Tobin’s mind is reeling because Christen doesn’t even seem real, it’s like she’s just too good.

 

Christen’s eyes are bright, she’s got a big toothy grin, and her unruly hair is a dark halo around her head. Tobin can’t stop staring—doesn’t really want to—but she can’t find any words, none that seem important enough next to the ones Christen has just shared.

 

“Sorry it’s been a real one sided conversation.” Christen’s apologizing in a soft voice.

 

“You’re passionate and I’m enjoying myself—“ Tobin uses Christen’s words from game night because they’re accurate, “You still play though? Like a rec league?”

 

Christen’s laugh is deep, “nope, no rec league. I do however hit up the local park, nothing beats the feeling of the ball hitting the back of the net.”

 

“We should play. All of us I mean, like pick up style!” Tobin’s eyes are lighting up and she feels this need to see Christen play.

 

“I’d love that. I’m always down to whoop Kelley’s butt.”

 

Tobin’s smile is big, bigger than it normally is, “that’s always the goal.”

 

Christen’s phone is vibrating against the table and it’s only now that Tobin realizes how much time has passed. The cafe is starting to fill with the brunch crowd and everyone’s coming in with their hoods up because it’s started to rain, or maybe it’s been raining for awhile,Tobin’s not really sure.

 

“I’m so sorry Tobin one of our instructors called in and I’ve got to cover a class in an hour.” Christen’s looking at her with big apologetic eyes.

 

“No worries I should get some training in. You want a ride?”

 

“Oh it’s only a few blocks.” Christen’s sliding out of the booth, adjusting her purse as she stands.

 

Tobin chuckles lightly, “ya but it’s pouring rain and you don’t have a jacket.”

 

“What?!” Christen spins around to peer out the window and is met with the zig zag pattern of the droplets cascading down the glass. “Oh dang it.”

 

“Come on, we’ll use my jacket for cover.”

 

They make a run for it and reach Tobin’s car relatively dry. Tobin cranks the heat to combat the dampness, automatically reaching to turn down the volume so Christen doesn’t go deaf when her phone connects.

 

“I’m on Autumn Lane.”

 

“Nice.”

 

It takes all of eight minutes to get there before Christen’s pointing out the house—it’s a cute little thing with shutters on the windows and a little porch on the front—and Tobin swings her car into the small driveway right behind where Christen’s is parked.

 

“Thanks for the coffee and the scone and the company. I had a lovely time.” Christen’s voice is low and she’s undoing her seatbelt and turning in her seat to face Tobin, who’s got a death grip on the steering wheel.

 

“Me too. I really like spending time with you.” Tobin’s eyes are slow to leave the steering wheel ‘cause she knows she’s blushing and doesn’t want Christen to know just how much she’s affecting her.

 

“Are you a morning person Tobin?” Christen’s voice is hopeful as she stares at Tobin earnestly.

 

“Definitely.” Is what Tobin says out loud but _fuck_ _no_ is what her brain is chanting.

 

“We can do coffee before my first class, I mean if you’re not too good for Starbucks.” Christen’s smiling as she says it.

 

“I love their coconut cold brew.”

 

“Perfect because I’m really enjoying getting to know you Tobin Heath.”

 

Christen’s leaning towards her and Tobin’s heart stops and she’s holding her breath while Christen wraps her up in a one armed hug. It lasts a beat too long to be friendly and Christen’s pressing her lips to Tobin’s cheek, and it’s so close to the corner of her lips that she can _almost_ taste it.

 

Tobin wants it to last forever but Christen’s already pulling away, a beautiful flush covering her cheeks, as her arm slowly slips down and away from Tobin’s shoulder.

 

“Bye.” Christen’s smile is shy as she exits the car.

 

“Bye Christen.” Tobin waits in her car, watches as Christen jogs through the rain and up her front steps until she gets her door unlocked, turning to wave a final goodbye. “ _Oh_ _my_ _god_ _what_ _am_ _I_ _doing_?” Tobin whispers as she drops her head to the steering wheel.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to everyone that’s reading.
> 
> karadanvers-yasqueen.tumblr.com


	4. Soup season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s soup season and Christen is under the weather or so Tobin thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love my soft soccer gays

 

“Soup season is upon us ladies!” Kelley’s voice rings through the apartment as she flits around the kitchen—Sonny’s kitchen—chopping and dicing and slicing and peeling.

 

It’s really crazy to watch, because to know Kelley is to fear Kelley around sharp objects, but the girl is a wizard in the kitchen.

 

Allie, Alex, and Lindsey are lounging in the living room, Emily’s leaning across the counter watching Kelley, and Tobin is meandering around the entrance to the kitchen having a hard time settling in one spot.

 

“So where’s Christen?” Tobin desperately wants for it to come out casually but the look Kelley is shooting her tells her it was anything but casual.

 

“She bowed out. Says she doesn’t feel well.”

 

“She’s sick?”

 

Kelley rolls her eyes, “ya Tobs, she’s sick, sorry I confused you with my phrasing.”

 

“Don’t be mean Kel, Harry has a _cru_ - _uh_ - _ush_!” Allie sing songs from her spot on the couch.

 

“I’m concerned about a friend.” The pink tint of Tobin’s cheeks tells another story though.

 

“The last time I was sick you made me go running with you.” Alex says with a pointed glare.

 

“You were fine.”

 

“Tobin I _threw_ _up_ in the bushes.”

 

“And you felt so much better after that. I’m a healer what can I say.”

 

“Ladies I just gave birth to a great idea!—“

 

“Damn it Em,” Lindsey groans.

 

Emily shoots her a wide smile over her shoulder and continues, “Tobin you should bring Christen some of Kelley’s soup...you know, and heal her!”

 

“That’s a great idea Em!”

“Yes!”

“Yeah!”

“My soup is amazing!”

 

Tobin’s shaking her head but Emily’s already ducking into the kitchen to help Kelley pack some up.

 

“Where’s your Tupperware Em?” Kelley’s got every cupboard thrown open trying to find something to store the soup in.

 

“Ahhhh that’s a negative on the Tupperware but I do—“ Emily’s bent down rummaging through a cabinet, “have a dope ass Scooby doo thermos!”

 

“I can’t take her soup in that!” Tobin protests.

 

“Why not it’s freaking adorable.” Emily says crossing her arms.

 

“It’ll be fine.” Kelley’s already ladling the soup in and screwing on the cap. “So she lives just past that place on—“

 

Tobin makes a grab for the soup, darting out of the kitchen before Kelley can finish, “I know where it is.”

 

“Oh you know where it is do you?” Kelley’s eyebrow is raised and there’s a smirk on her face.

 

“Yep.” Tobin’s not about to divulge to Kelley—and the rest of the group for that matter—that her and Christen have been having coffee together literally every morning since last Sunday at Commissary.

 

Tobin’s pulling on her beanie, grabbing her wallet and keys, and opening the front door, she throws a quick wave over her shoulder and jogs out the door with the scooby doo thermos dangling precariously from her finger, “Thanks Kel, later guys!”

 

*

 

Tobin makes a quick pit stop to Target to get some of Christen’s favorite ice cream; Chunky Monkey. She’s got her thumb hooked through the lid of the thermos and the pint of ice cream balanced in her palm when she finally collects enough nerve to ring the doorbell.

 

In seconds the door swings opens in a flurry and Tobin can’t stop the sharp inhale of breath she takes at the sight of Christen.

 

She’s got her hair piled high on her head in a loose knot, her grey sweatshirt is sliding down her right shoulder and all Tobin can focus on is the hollow of Christen’s collar bone—she’s got her head turned towards the tv, one hand is holding a remote trying to pause something while her other arm is outstretched, thrusting cash towards Tobin’s general direction.

 

“Got it! I’m sorry, how much do I—“ their eyes meet and Christen’s smile is so bright and so quick and she _so_ _does_ _not_ look sick, like at all. “Oh my gosh Tobin I thought you were the delivery guy. Come in, come in.”

 

Christen’s ushering her into the house and it’s warm and inviting and Tobin can now see that Game of Thrones is paused on the television, there’s a bunched up throw blanket on the couch, and a can of Coke on the coffee table.

 

Tobin’s eyes sweep from the top of Christen’s head down to her toes and travel back up slowly, “you look really good.”

 

Christen’s eyebrow is cocked and she’s fighting a smile, “umm thanks.”

 

“No I mean—yes you look,” Tobin takes a deep breath and tries not to look at any part of Christen that’s exposing bare skin, so that leaves her eyes, and fuck that might be worse, “Kelley said you were sick.”

 

“Oh yeah, umm about that-“

The door bell rings interrupting Christen and she’s quick to answer it, pay the delivery guy and grab her pizza. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

 

“Laugh at what?”

 

“I just, it’s Game of Thrones night and I had already missed last week—“

 

“Christen!” Tobin’s trying her best not to smile.

 

Christen grabs her by the wrist and drags her to the couch, “I know, I’m terrible.” She sinks down into her spot pulling Tobin down right beside her. “So a scooby doo thermos and a pint of Chunky Monkey, I’m intrigued.”

 

“They’re for you, well they were for you when I thought you were sick—“

 

“Well what if I share my pizza with you and we split the ice cream?” Christen’s looking at her like it’s the easiest solution in the world.

 

“I don’t know Christen,” Tobin pops up the lid of the pizza box to peer inside, “ _Oh_ _gross_!”

 

“What?”

 

“Hawaiian? Seriously? No.” Tobin slides the box closer to Christen.

 

“Just pick the pineapple off.” Christen says with a shrug grabbing a slice and taking a big bite.

 

“That won’t help because the pineapple has already contaminated the surrounding cheese.”

 

Christen rolls her eyes and smiles, “how about you eat the soup, I eat the delicious pizza, and we share the ice cream?”

 

“I don’t know Chris, I came here thinking you’d be all wrapped up in blankets with tissues everywhere eating cough drops like candies, and instead I find you here looking—“ Tobin’s waving her hand up and down Christen’s body ‘cause she’s all about this casual look, “not like that.”

 

“I see the dilemma.” Christen’s nodding solemnly but fighting a smile. She continues eating her pizza, eyes focusing on the television.

 

“I guess I can share if you get us some spoons. I mean sharing is caring right?” Tobin says with a crooked smile.

 

“It is indeed—“ Christen’s standing and gathering up the leftover pizza to take with her to the kitchen, “here hand me the soup I’ll put it in the fridge.” Christen’s outstretching her hand making these little grabby fingers that has Tobin smiling.

 

“You know you’ll have to eventually eat the soup after you finish up your sacrilege pizza because Kelley will be hounding you for praise.” Christen’s laughter has Tobin’s stomach doing somersaults as she hands her the thermos.

 

“I won’t let it go to waste.”

 

Tobin watches Christen saunter to the kitchen— admiring the seemingly endless stretch of tan skin on display from the bottom of her shorts to her ankles—she slides the pizza onto the counteras she opens the fridge to set down the soup, closing the door quickly and spinning around.

 

Christen’s stretching up now, rising up onto her tip toes—reaching for some bowls—and Tobin’s fingers dig into the fabric of the couch as she watches the slow reveal of what looks like the smoothest skin she’s ever seen stretching across Christen’s hip.

 

“Want a bowl?” Christen’s looking over her shoulder at Tobin, small smile playing at her lips as Tobin’s eyes slowly rise up to meet her own.

 

“Sorry?” Tobin takes a deep breath trying to steady her heartbeat.

 

“Bowl or straight from the container?” Christen’s still stretched up, too much skin exposed, hand hovering over the bowls.

 

“Oh um—totally up to you.”

 

“Straight from the container. Less dishes.” Christen drops back down to the flats of her feet, opening a drawer and grabbing the utensils.

 

“Smart.”

 

Christen sits back down next to Tobin and Tobin’s almost completely positive that they’re closer or she could be imagining it because that’s just what she wants; to be closer to Christen.

 

They finish the ice cream in record time and Tobin offers to throw out the container and bring their spoons to the sink while Christen picks out another show to watch on Netflix.

 

Tobin’s almost back to the couch when she hears it, “ _and_ _that’s_ _what_ _you_ _missed_ _on_ _glee_!”

 

“Christen no! No way. We’re not watching that.” She’s standing in front of Christen blocking her view of the tv.

 

“Yes Tobin we are, it’s already on. Don’t you wanna know who gets picked for a solo?”

 

“Oh my god no. Christen give me the remote.” Tobin makes to grab it from Christen’s hand but Christen’s fast and she’s already got her hand behind her back remote firmly clenched between her fingers.

 

“Tobin—“ Christen is giving her the most serious look she’s got, eyebrows raised and eyes wide, “I need to see what happens during Rachel’s Funny Girl call back.”

 

Tobin doesn’t say anything just pounces on Christen, hands coming to wrap around her back and grab for the remote but Christen’s laughing and shimming her way lower onto the couch so she can lay flat against the remote and use her hands to fend off Tobin.

 

It doesn’t take long for the full force of their position to knock Tobin square in the chest because Tobin is straddling Christen her legs on either side of her hips.

 

She’s hovering over Christen and she’s got one hand planted beside her head holding herself up and the other one is trapped underneath Christen’s back where she can feel the way the fabric of her sweatshirt is bunching up against her fingers as a result of searching for the remote.

 

Both of Christen’s hands are tightly fisted in the fabric of Tobin’s shirt and Tobin can feel the way Christen is grazing her fingers against the now exposed skin of her collar bone and it’s driving her crazy.

 

“ _Tobin_?”

 

Tobin’s eyes are slow to meet Christen’s— too busy watching the way Christen’s lips form around the sound of her name— they drag past the pretty pink coloring her cheeks and land on the heavy lidded eyes looking up at her from under black lashes.

 

“Tobin I want you to kiss me.” 

 

Tobin licks her lips at Christen’s request and the way Christen is just staring at her, with her fingers tugging the slightest bit at her T-shirt, has Tobin tightening her thighs against Christen’s hips.

 

Tobin’s slow, moves her arm out from under Christen’s back so it’s resting on the other side of her head, she doesn’t want to rush this as she leans down until her lips press firmly against Christen’s.

 

Christen’s fingers release Tobin’s shirt immediately and slowly slide up and along her neck until they’re tangling in Tobin’s hair to anchor her against her lips.

 

It feels _so_ good, the pull of Christen’s fingers in her hair, that Tobin darts her tongue out to lick against Christen’s bottom lip and she tastes like ice cream— mostly chocolate—and Tobin sinks her teeth in wanting a better taste.

 

A soft moan falls from Christen’s parted lips and it has Tobin releasing her lip and licking into her mouth instead, all hot and slow as their tongues slide together.

 

God it feels so good and Tobin can’t help the way her hips start to slowly rock into Christen’s, she’s doesn’t even realize she’s doing it until Christen’s fingers leave her hair and instead press tightly into her hips to help guide her.

 

It’s a lot and Tobin needs air, breaking their lips apart and resting her forehead against Christen’s. It doesn’t really help Tobin catch her breath because all these little whimpers are tumbling out from between Christen’s lips as she continues to deliberately rock their hips together while her tongue darts out to lick at Tobin’s bottom lip.

 

“Fuck Chris. Should we slow down?” Tobin’s voice is raspy, fighting against her throat to escape.

 

“Just can we—“ Christen’s breathless and all Tobin can do is watch as Christen’s fingers circle her wrists to slowly move her hands until they’re sliding under her sweatshirt. “ _Please_.”

 

Tobin’s palms are flat, fingers tripping over Christen’s rib cage until her thumbs are rubbing against two peaked nipples.

 

“ _Fuck_ _Christen_.” It’s a breathy exhale as Tobin watches the way Christen tips her head further back into the cushions with every swipe of her thumbs. “You feel so good.”

 

Tobin’s pace is languid as she watches Christen’s body react to her touch, and she wants this, and she wants Christen, but not like this—not with six quasi coffee dates behind them and all hot and bothered on the couch while Glee plays on in the background.

 

“I want to take you on a date.” Tobin slowly removes her hands much to Christen’s dismay and helps to re adjust her sweatshirt.

 

“We’ve been on six.” Christen’s voice is husky and the way she keeps licking her lips has Tobin reconsidering but she holds strong.

 

“A proper date. I want to take you on a proper date and—“ Tobin leans in slowly, tongue tracing the shell of Christen’s ear, “then _fuck_ you in a proper bed.”

 

Christen moans and her hips reflexively roll up into Tobin’s at the words being whispered in her ear, “ _yes_.”

 

Tobin smiles big and bright as she hops off Christen and grabs her wallet, car keys and beanie, “Perfect.” Christen slowly follows her to the door, leaning herself up against the wall as Tobin swings it open. “I’m gone for the next two weeks. Portugal and Ireland. So—“

 

“Are you kidding me?”

 

“No sorry.” Tobin says with a small smile. She watches as Christen inhales deeply and nods her head.

“I’ll survive.”

 

Tobin smiles, leans in and presses a soft kiss to Christen’s lips, “goodnight Christen,” but before she can pull away Christen’s got her backed up against the open door lips hot against her ear.

 

“Just know that tonight I’m going to be _fucking_ myself, thinking about what _you_ did to me on that couch, wishing it was _you inside of me._  Good night Tobin.” Christen places a gentle kiss just below her ear before she walks into the house and shuts the door effectively pushing Tobin outside with it.

 

Tobin’s head falls back against the wood with a solid thump, “ _fuck_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> karadanvers-yasqueen.tumblr.com


	5. Of crop tops and skinny jeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The season is over and the ladies have a night out in Europe and Tobin calls Christen to say goodnight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is wholly dedicated to Tobin in that outfit, you know the one? White crop top? Jean jacket? Black skinny jeans with the ripped knees? Yeah it totally slays me every damn time.

 

 

Tobin’s not sure how it happens—the migration of all the girls into her room—but here they are picking out outfits, tossing shoes across the bed which are just narrowly missing Tobin’s head, and applying makeup in any reflective surface they can find.

 

“I swear to god Kelley if any shoe comes in contact with my head—“ Tobin doesn’t even look up from her phone as she says it, knowing that Kelley’s too distracted to look at her anyways.

 

“Maybe if you’d get off your phone and get ready with us we wouldn’t have to aim around you—“ Kelley says with a pointed glare over her shoulder, “what are you even doing on there anyways...or should I say _who_?”

 

Tobin looks up and Kelley’s waggling her eyebrows up and down and Tobin has to will her cheeks not to flush, “it’s a game.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Kelley questions as she grabs her phone off the dresser directing her attention down to the screen, which Tobin is grateful for.

 

Tobin doesn’t really get a chance to respond cause a text pops up on her screen,

 

[ **Christen** **Press** ]

 **Kelley** **says** **I** **need** **to** **stop** **distracting** **you** **so** **you** **can** **get** **ready** **to** **party**.

 

“Kelley what the fuck dude!?!”

 

“I knew it Tobin! I knew it! announcement everyone—“ Kelley’s voice is loud and it garners the attention of the other girls, “Tobin has been utterly unengaged because she’s been too busy sending flirty texts to her girlfriend!”

 

“She’s not my girlfriend, we haven’t even went on a date yet!”

 

“But you want her to be,” Alex exclaims smiling softly at Tobin as she pushes past Allie to snag the bathroom.

 

“Yeah so.”

 

[ **tobin** **heath** ]

 **Chris**! **Why’d** **you** **answer** **her**? **She’s** **gonna** **be** **unbearable** **now**.

 

[ **Christen** **Press** ]

 **Certain** **things** **were** **promised**.

 

[ **tobin** **heath** ]

 **What** **did** **Kelley** **bribe** **you** **with**?

 

“Smile Tobes!”

 

Tobin looks up just as Kelley snaps a picture with her phone and Tobin’s pretty sure her eyes are closed, or at least mid blink, and that maybe her mouth is hanging open, “Kelley?”

 

“Promised Pressi a photo...so this is the outfit you’re landing on?” Kelley’s waving her hand up and down Tobin’s body.

 

“Oh my god Tobin no! Just no—“ Alex hollers as she sprints out of the bathroom, pushing past Allie who’s standing behind Kelley applying her makeup in the mirror, “Kelley don’t send that for the love of god she’s wearing joggers and sliders...and _socks_.”

 

Tobin ignores the side eye Alex shoots at her in favor of messaging Christen again.

 

[ **tobin** **heath** ]

 **A** **picture**? **Really**?

 

[ **Christen** **Press** ]

 **What** **can** **I** **say**? **I’m** **all** **about** **the** **simple** **pleasures**.

 

[ **tobin** **heath** ]

 **Well** **I** **hope** **you** **enjoy** **it** **because** **they’re** **making** **me** **change**.

 

Tobin watches wearily as Allie and Alex flock to her suitcases having little to no regard for the fact that they have a transatlantic flight to catch tomorrow afternoon as they fling clothes in one too many directions.

 

“Oh Al, what about that one top, you know the one—“ Allie’s motioning up and down in front of her stomach as Alex nods her head up and down.

 

“Yes, yes, the white one, with the jean jacket and—“ Alex has switched suitcases now as Allie hovers over her back.

 

“Those ones, the black ones with the ripped knees!” Allie claps her hands together as Alex pulls out the final piece to their outfit for Tobin.

 

“Put this on Tobin and leave your hair down—“ Alex is thrusting the outfit into Tobin’s hands as Allie rolls her off the bed, “and a little mascara wouldn’t hurt!”

 

“You know she already said yes.” Tobin states flatly as she shuffles into the bathroom shutting and locking the door.

 

“ _What_!?!” It’s a loud mash up of everyone’s voices.

 

Tobin’s pulling on her jeans—toes getting caught in the rips—as she hears Alex’s body thump against the door.

 

“Tobin Powell Heath! Unlock this door—“ Alex is rattling the handle relentlessly, “what do you mean she already said yes? Like she said yes in the practice run in your head? Or real life?”

 

Tobin can’t help but chuckle, “uhmm real life.”

 

“Harry how could you? I mean without our help, without our guidance?”

 

Tobin just rolls her eyes as she snags some mascara from Alex’s make up bag, leaning across the counter and unscrewing the wand.

 

[ **Christen** **Press** ]

 **Kelley** **wants** **to** **know** **where** **you’re** **taking** **me** **on** **our** **date** **that** **they** **just** **found** **out** **about**.

 

[ **tobin** **heath** ]

 **Do** **not** **answer** **her**. **They’re** **all** **crazy**.

 

[ **Christen** **Press** ]

 **How** **can** **I** **when** **you** **won’t** **even** **give** **me** **a** **clue**?

 

Tobin laughs because Christen has been trying to get it out of her—any kind of clue as to what they’re going to be doing on their date—ever since Tobin asked her.

 

[ **tobin** **heath** ]

 **True**.

 

“Leave her alone Kelley I haven’t even told her where I’m taking her.” Tobin shouts towards the closed door.

 

“But you are going to tell us right?—“ Allie asks as she backs away from the door as Tobin pushes through, “and side note; you looking fucking hot!”

 

“Get it Tobes! Christen would be all over you if she was here.” Tobin can’t fight the blush staining her cheeks as Kelley smiles slyly at her.

 

Tobin doesn’t really get it though because they’re just clothes, albeit tight ass skinny jeans and a midriff baring top, but still, “how is this that much better than what I had on?”

 

“ _Abs_!” It’s in complete unison and makes Tobin smile.

 

“Back to the more pressing matter at hand, where are you taking Christen?” Alex asks not letting Tobin break eye contact.

 

“Nope.”

 

“Harry come on it is our best friend duty to help you.”

 

“Nope. No way. There is no way I am telling you three anything because your crazy asses will show up on our date.”

 

“She’s got a point!” Kelley says with a smile.

 

“But I mean we’d be conspicuous about it!” Allie says with a serious look.

 

“She means we’d be _inconspicuous_ —“ Alex corrects fighting a smile.

 

“Nah I think Allie had it right,” Tobin says with a shake of her head, “so who’d you rope into being the sober taxi driver Kel?”

 

“Sonny and I’ll spare you the details of what I had to do to make it happen.”

 

“From the look on your face I’m sure it was a real hardship for you.” Allie says with a smile as she bumps her shoulder into Kelley’s.

 

“Alright Tobin smile! And don’t blink this time,” Kelley orders as she takes a few steps back so she can get Tobin’s whole body in the shot, “excellent!”

 

Tobin can feel her phone vibrating in her back pocket a few minutes later as they make their way out of the hotel room and into the elevator.

 

[ **Christen** **Press** ]

 **Damn**.

 

[ **Christen** **Press** ]

 **You** **know** **it’s** **only** **noon** **here**. **I** **still** **have** **classes** **to** **teach** **and** **your** **outfit** **is** **going** **to** **be** **more** **than** **a** **little** **distracting**.

 

Tobin can’t help the smile that splits across her face, wishes she could, because Allie sees it and is reading the text over her shoulder before she can hide it.

 

“Oh yeah! The outfit is a success!” Allie’s raising the roof and high fiving Alex. “Now say goodbye Harry and get ready to get your drink on!”

 

******

 

Tobin’s three drinks in and most definitely toeing the line between pleasantly buzzed and tipsy, so she’s more than thankful when Emily starts corralling them into the van to head back to the hotel.

 

“Come on my little inebriated babies time for bed!” Emily’s laughing as she says it cause Lindsey’s got herself draped across her back and Allie is carrying Alex bridal style towards the open van door.

 

“That was a great end to a great season.” Kelley’s buckled in beside Tobin, head resting on her shoulder, as she smiles up at her goofily.

 

“Most definitely.”

 

“She’s special Tobin.”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

Kelley’s pulling back looking at Tobin with these serious eyes, “Christen. She’s a life changer Tobes.”

 

Tobin doesn’t have to think about it too hard, feels like she’s living proof of Christen’s effect on a persons life, “I know Kel.”

 

“Cool cool cause I don’t wanna have to kick your ass for breaking her heart.”

 

“We’ve been friends for longer Kel, why wouldn’t you kick her ass for me?”

 

“Easy, I like her better.”

 

Tobin laughs and shrugs cause, _yeah_ , she gets it.

 

“I’ll kick her ass for you Harry, if she breaks your precious tender little heart!” Allie’s looking back at them with a serious look in her eyes.

 

“No one is breaking anyone’s hearts we haven’t even went on our date yet.” Tobin’s trying to put an end to the conversation which is proving pretty unsuccessful.

 

“Taxi cab confessions! Tobin tell us where you’re taking her on your first date?” Alex is now looking back at them too, smiling widely with her chin resting against the seat back.

 

“Not how that works Al.” Tobin shoots back quickly.

 

“My cab, my rules, and I’ll allow it!” Emily shouts from the driver’s seat as she turns down the radio, “it’s been so long Tobin, do you even remember how to go on a date?”

 

“Ohhhhh burn.” Lindsey’s staring at her now too and Tobin wonders just how much longer till they get back to the hotel and the safety of her room.

 

“I have a plan so you guys don’t need to worry your pretty little heads about it.”

 

“Are you gonna kiss her goodnight?” Emily asks and Tobin can hear her smile.

 

Tobin’s quiet —can’t help her mind from supplying an extremely vivid replay of their last night together before Tobin left for Europe and things had gotten a little more than heated— and just thinking about it now has Tobin squirming and her cheeks turning pink.

 

“ _Oh_ _my_ _god!_ You've already kissed her!” Kelley’s shaking her back and forth by the shoulders, “was it good?”

 

“She looks like she’d be a good kisser, nice hair to tangle your fingers in.” Alex says, head tilted in contemplation as she speaks, while Allie is nodding along in agreement.

 

“Nope. I’m out.” Tobin’s unbuckling her seatbelt because Emily has finally pulled into a parking space and she’s through the door of the van before any of them can catch up, she does however hear their immature chants following her up to the door of the hotel.

 

They’re barreling down on her and Tobin’s filled with relief as the elevator doors slide closed before Allie can shoot her octopus arm in and stop it.

 

She’s through her door with the chain locked before anyone can follow her up, flopping down on her bed, lifting her butt slightly to pull her phone from her back pocket.

 

She wants to tell Christen goodnight—starts to type out a text—but then she realizes just how much she’d like to hear her voice so she calls.

 

“Hey Tobin.”

 

“Hi Chris, I just wanted to say goodnight.” Christen’s laugh is light and it makes Tobin’s stomach flutter.

 

“Yeah you should really get some sleep,” there’s some clattering across the line and Tobin wonders what Christen’s doing, slowly realizes the time difference and concludes she’s probably making dinner, “Sorry I just finished dinner and I’m most definitely getting ready to flop on the couch.”

 

“Sounds nice.” Tobin’s voice is low, raspy and slow as it falls from her lips thinking about the time she’d spent on Christen’s couch.

 

“Are you still wearing the outfit?”

 

Tobin laughs, “ _the_ _outfit_? Yep it’s still on me.”

 

“Good.” The line goes quiet, Tobin feels like she’s breathing real loud but can’t quite seem to get it to quiet down. She can hear Christen settle on the couch, hears the rustling of a blanket maybe, “it’s a real good look on you Tobin.”

 

The sound of Christen’s voice is doing things to Tobin, has her limbs feeling heavy as she tries to situate herself more comfortably on the bed, “thanks.”

 

“I really want to kiss you again Tobin—“ Christen’s voice is deep and has Tobin sucking in a breath, “I guess I’m really not as patient as I thought.”

 

Tobin’s a little dizzy and there’s just enough alcohol still in her system to make her blurt out the truth, “I’ve thought about kissing you again every day since I left. I thought about what you said to me and what you were going to do—you know, to yourself...I thought about that a lot too.”

 

Christen’s laugh is smooth and hits Tobin so low in the stomach, “it was good, not better than the real thing of course. I feel like maybe we need to even the score, unless you’ve already taken care of that?”

 

The fingers of Tobin’s free hand are already scratching along the bare skin of her stomach, “I haven’t.”

 

“Do you want to?” There’s no pressure in Christen’s voice just curiosity.

 

“Isn’t this kind of cheating? Like having dessert first?” Tobin questions but she’s shrugging out of her jean jacket and leaning back against the pillows.

 

“If anything it’s like going to a restaurant and listening to the dessert menu being read.”

 

Tobin laughs a little confused, “and how’s that?”

 

“Because I get to hear you but not taste you.”

 

Tobin groans because just the thought of Christen doing that—dark hair pulled up and fingers digging into Tobin’s thighs—has her feeling hot all over.

 

“I’ve just—it’s, I mean, I’ve never—I’ve never done this before.” Tobin’s heart rate is picking up, her breathing turning shallow as her fingers edge along the waistband of her jeans.

 

“You’ve never masturbated before?”

 

“Not for someone, not with someone listening.”

 

The sound of Christen’s sharp inhale, the way Tobin just knows she’s sinking her teeth into her bottom lip, has Tobin’s body responding.

 

“The thought of you in that outfit has been driving me crazy all day.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah—“ Christen’s voice is low and hot as Tobin tries to press the phone even closer to her ear, “I would not have been able to keep my hands to myself.”

 

“Where—umm, where would you— _where_?” Tobin can hear Christen’s soft laughter but she’s already too worked up to care.

 

“I guess it depends, sitting in the booth having some drinks? I’d want my hand on your thigh, start at the rip just above your knee but I wouldn’t stay there long.”

 

Tobin’s left hand follows Christen’s words, slowly sliding up her thigh, and she’s not quite sure if she’s relieved at the slow pace or not.

 

“After a few drinks though, on the dance floor? Definitely on your skin, seeing how far up I could trace my fingers before you’d stop me.”

 

“ _I_ _wouldn’t_.” Tobin whispers it before she can really think about it but it’s the truth.

 

“What?”

 

“I wouldn’t, I mean—ummm, I wouldn’t stop you Christen. I want—“ Tobin’s tongue comes out to swipe across her bottom lip and her fingers ghost across the exposed skin of her abdomen, “I want your hands on me.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Everywhere.” It’s simple but it gets Tobin’s point across because she can hear Christen’s low moan traveling across the line.

 

“Are you wearing a bra?”

 

Tobin shakes her head no—her fingers slipping under the fabric of her t shirt to tease her nipples— before she realizes Christen can’t see her, “no.”

 

“ _Tobin.”_ It’s a harsh exhale of breath, Tobin can just barely make out the sound of her name, but god, it’s got her thighs rubbing together searching for any kind of friction, “are you, are—can you, tell me what you’re doing, please.”

 

“It feels good Chris—“ Tobin’s fingers are working her nipple, pinching and scraping back and forth across the hardened peak, “I want it to be you, your fingers teasing my nipples—“ Tobin’s fingers fall away from her breast at the whine that escapes from Christen’s throat because she knows she’s not going to last too much longer, “Christen I need—“

 

“ _Yes_. _Do_ _it_.”

 

Tobin’s already popping open the button of her jeans, snaking her hand inside, and she can’t hold back the groan that claws it’s way from the back of her throat at the feeling of just how wet she is, “fuck Christen—I’m, fuck I’m so wet.”

 

Tobin feels like she should be embarrassed but the breathy little commands Christen is giving her over the line, “ _start slow Tobin, not so_ _hard_ —“ have her following them blindly, with her eyes tightly closed.

 

Tobin can’t even describe how it feels, the way her body is responding to the sound of Christen’s voice alone, it shouldn’t feel this good, shouldn’t feel better than it ever has; but it does.

 

“I want to taste you Tobin—“ Tobin keens into the phone, this desperate needy sound that has Christen faltering in her words “and I’m going to—I’m going to take my time when I finally get my hands on you, god, when I finally get my tongue on you.”

 

That’s all it really takes because Tobin’s hips are thrusting up and her fingers are circling her clit, “Christen, oh fuck—I’m, oh fuck Chris.” Christen’s name is falling from her lips like a chant as Tobin’s body melts down against the bed.

 

The silence is filled with their mingled harsh breaths, fast and uneven, and it makes Tobin wonder if maybe Christen was an active participant.

 

“Wow. So you’re really good at that.” Tobin’s voice is slow and thick, as the need for sleep slowly makes itself known.

 

“You’re not so bad yourself Tobin.”

 

Tobin chuckles as she slowly pushes herself up into a sitting position, “you know I really did just call to say goodnight.”

 

“Good night Tobin.” Tobin can practically hear the smile in Christen’s voice.

 

“Goodnight Christen.”

 

“Tobin wait!” And Tobin does, waits for Christen to continue, “I’m just wondering if tipsy Tobin will be any more forthcoming with the details of our date?”

 

Tobin’s face splits into a huge grin and she can’t help the laughter that falls from her lips, “tipsy Tobin would most definitely be more forthcoming with those details.”

 

“So?”

 

“Sorry to break it to you Christen but I only had three drinks tonight and tipsy Tobin doesn’t make an appearance until at least the fourth.”

 

“Dang it, worth a shot though.”

 

“You’ll just have to be surprised.”

 

“You know how hard it is to plan for a surprise Tobin?”

 

Tobin laughs because if she knows anything about Christen at all it’s that she’s a planner to the core, “the whole point is that you don’t plan for it Chris, don’t worry we’ll work on it together.”

 

Christen’s laughter has her heart skipping a beat, “I’m looking forward to it. Good night Tobin.”

 

“‘Night Chris.”

 

 


	6. The decoy date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some pick up soccer and a kiss goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love these girls so much.

 

“Okay explain it to me one more time, because, well we have a venue—“ Christen’s nodding her head towards Providence Park, “an activity,” her eyes dart down to the soccer ball between her feet, “and a meal packed in the cutest picnic basket I’ve ever seen,” Christen says through a smile, eyeing the wicker basket in the back seat of Tobins car, “so all the trappings of a date but—“

 

“It’s not _technically_ a date.” Tobin shifts in her seat so she can be face to face with Christen—arm stretching across the back of the passenger head rest, fingers itching to tangle in the dark mass of curls just out ofreach—as she smiles widely at Christen’s concentration face, “it’s a decoy date.”

 

“A decoy date?”

 

“Yep.”

 

“Because?”

 

“You’ve met our friends right?” Tobin says with a smirk pulling at the corner of her lips.

 

“I have.” Christen’s brows furrow together as she tries to piece this together.

 

“Just, well, they have this thing where they wholeheartedly believe in being, like, one hundred percent over involved in each other’s personal lives.”

 

Christen’s nodding along now, a slow smile splitting across her face.

 

“So I called in a few favors and got us the park to ourselves—“

 

“Your coach?” Christen asks curiosity coloring her tone.

 

“Mark? No—“ Tobin laughs at the idea, “think bigger, more important.”

 

“Oh my god Tobin are we breaking in?” Christen asks, voice high and eyes wide.

 

“Ye of little faith, I’ll have you know I’m like this—“ Tobin’s got her pointer finger and middle finger crossed together, “with the groundskeeper, Hank.”

 

“Good to know.”

 

“Anyways, they’ve been pestering me since they found out about our date, so I dropped a few hints and cashed in a few favors, and here we are.” Tobin says as she hops outta the car, jogging around the front to open Christen’s door for her.

 

“Thanks.” Christen says planting a kiss right on the corner of Tobin’s mouth leaving her wanting more as she ducks down to grab the soccer ball, “so how do you know they’re here?” Christen asks as she watches Tobin grab for the picnic basket.

 

“Because they think they’re subtle—“ Tobin says with a shake of her head, nodding across the street to Alex and Allie’s parked cars, “but they definitely ain’t.”

 

Christen’s laugh is deep and it hits Tobin right in the chest but it’s the way Christen casually links their fingers together as they make their way inside that has Tobin’s cheeks coloring, “okay Tobin Heath lets put on a show!”

********

 

It’s a little cool but the sun is shining, a perfect day for soccer, although Tobin would argue that every day is a perfect day for soccer so maybe she’s biased.

 

“Are you all warmed up now?” Tobin asks as she juggles the ball from foot to foot before letting it drop to the ground, stepping her foot on it to keep it in place.

 

“Yep! So we’re just going to pretend they’re not watching us from up there.”

 

Tobin’s pretty impressed by the way Christen’s eyes don’t even stray from her own when she mentions their audience, “Yeah for now. I mean, my actual plan was to play a pick up game and I packed enough lunch for everybody so—“

 

“Such a softie.” Christen’s leaning in and pressing their lips together and god Tobin has missed this.

 

She’s swaying into Christen, body pliant and hands reaching for Christen’s hips, but before her fingers make contact Christen is poking the ball from underneath Tobin’s foot and kicking it between Tobin’s parted feet and streaking towards the goal.

 

“Cheater! Christen that’s cheating!” Tobin’s already running after her but damn Christen is fast and the ball is already sailing into the net by the time Tobin gets anywhere near her.

 

Christen is doing a little celebratory airplane run in front of the net when Tobin wraps her arms around her and tackles her to the ground.

 

“Umm cheat much?” Tobin says glaring down at Christen, “is that how you got all your goals at Stanford?”

 

“By kissing pretty midfielders?” Christen asks innocently like it isn’t melting Tobin from the inside out.

 

Tobin’s eyes are tracking the way Christen’s tongue is dragging across her bottom lip, “by cheating.”

 

Christen laughs softly, “I’m fast.”

 

“Yeah I saw that.”

 

“Tobin?”

 

“Mhmm.” Tobin still can’t seem to focus on anything other than Christen’s lips and how badly she wishes they were alone.

 

“Tomorrow night is our real date?”

 

Tobin’s eyes are slow as they meet Christen’s, “yeah, tomorrow night.”

 

Tobin watches as Christen sucks in a deep breath, notes just how dark her eyes look as they stare up at her, “okay.”

 

“Why?”

 

“I want you Tobin, I want you to myself, and I want you in my bed.”

 

Tobin groans, her fingers dig into the ground beneath her at the way Christen’s head tips back slightly at the sound, “ _Chris_.”

 

“Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her!”

 

Tobin turns her head slightly at the chant and watches as their friends emerge from the tunnel jogging towards them until they’ve formed a circle around them.

 

Tobin smiles widely down at Christen and plants a big kiss on her cheek before she pushes herself back onto the balls of her feet, offering her hand to Christen to pull her up as well.

 

“Boo that was barely a kiss!” Sonnett says as she gives Kelley a shove, “this is exactly like that time y’all made me watch the Bachelor, luring me in with the promise of good content!” Emily says as she glares across the circle at Alex and Allie. “Also Tobin?”

 

“Yeah Em?”

 

“Christen megged you. Like while you had full possession of the ball she just like—“ Emily does a little kicking motion with her foot, “ _megged_ _you_.”

 

Everyone’s laughing as Tobin’s cheeks turn pink, “she cheated!”

 

“Are we gonna play?” Lindsey asks as she comes jogging over from the net, ball in hand.

 

“It’s uneven.” Allie points out.

 

“I guess just whoever got megged most recently can have the extra player.” Sonnett says through a shit eating grin.

 

“Fuck you guys.” Tobin grumbles with a full on pout, but Christen’s leaning into her and placing a light kiss on her cheek and maybe it’s not so bad.

 

“Okay, okay, lets pick teams and since it’s Tobin and Christen’s date—“

 

“That you guys are rudely crashing.” Tobin points out with an arched brow in Kelley’s direction.

 

“We’ll let them be captains.”

 

“So gracious,” Christen says, sarcasm evident, “and in that case I pick Alex!”

 

“What the fuck Chris?!” Kelley yells throwing her hands up in the air, “did Stanford mean nothing to you?”

 

“You’ve made the right choice Christen!” Alex gloats with a smile, dropping her arm across Christen’s shoulder effectively pulling her away from Tobin.

 

“Lindsey.”

 

“Emily.”

 

“Seriously Christen?” Kelley whines, “You’ve never even seen Emily play!”

 

“It’s something I exude Kel.” Emily states as she saunters over to Christen’s other side.

 

“Allie and by default Kelley.” Tobin points out with a grin.

 

“I hope we lose.” Kelley mumbles as she shuffles over to her team.

 

*

 

They do lose.

 

“All because of Sonny’s dirty ass tackle, we lost because you play a dirty, dirty game. I would have made that goal.” Kelley says around a mouth full of sandwich.

 

“I’ve never heard you complain so much about my dirty, dirty, ways before.” Emily says with a smile and a waggle of her eyebrows that has everyone on the field laughing.

 

“I had fun though.” Christen’s voice is so earnest as she looks at Tobin.

 

“You did?” Tobin was worried, worried it was too silly, worried that it was too much.

 

“I did.” Christen leans towards Tobin, makes like she’s grabbing another water but her lips are grazing Tobin’s ear, “best decoy date I’ve ever been on.”

 

Tobin’s smile lights up her face and it hits her, truly hits her, that Christen is definitely her type of people.

 

“It’s been so long we weren’t sure if Tobin even remembered how to go on a date.” Lindsey points out as she opens a yogurt.

 

“Thanks Linds.”

 

“But this wasn’t bad—“

 

“Other than the five extra people.” Tobin deadpans as she eyes her circle of friends.

 

“We brought the fun Tobes.” Kelley points out.

 

“Debatable.” Tobin counters.

 

Christen turns her face to look at Tobin, “it was pretty fun watching Emily knock Kelley on her ass so much.”

 

“True, you make a good point Christen.”

 

“So when’s date number two guys? Think you’ll be okay on your own?” Allie asks with a smirk.

 

“Tobin’s come a long way since that first yoga class where she was falling over and tripping over her tongue.” Alex mentions with a smile towards Christen. “She struggles around pretty girls.”

 

Christen’s cheeks turn a lovely shade of pink and Tobin thinks it’s definitely worth the embarrassment to see Christen a little flustered.

 

“She fell over?” Lindsey asks.

 

“Like _literally_?” Emily tags on as she swivels her head to survey the girls faces.

 

“I feel like you guys leaving right now is the perfect way to wrap up this date.” Tobin says as she hastily grabs everyone’s garbage, giving them each a shove.

 

“Open her door for her Tobin!” Alex shouts over her shoulder.

 

“And kiss the girl goodbye!” Emily adds as she jogs to catch up with the rest of them.

 

It only takes them minutes to clean up their little picnic before they’re heading to the car, and Tobin does open Christen’s door for her before she shuffles to the back to throw in the picnic basket and soccer ball.

 

It’s a too short drive to Christen’s place because Christen has their fingers tangled together and resting on Tobin’s thigh and it feels so right and like Tobin really just wants to keep driving so she doesn’t have to let go.

 

“Home sweet home.” Christen says softly as she hops out of the car, gently shutting the door and rounding the front of the vehicle.

 

Tobin walks her up the steps until they’re standing at the front door, “so we’re still on for tomorrow, we didn’t scare you away?”

 

Christen shakes her head back and forth, “definitely still on.”

 

“Good.” Tobin’s shuffling from foot to foot knowing she has to leave but not wanting to.

 

“Can I get a clue about what we’re gonna be doing?” Christen questions hopefully.

 

Tobin bites her lip, slightly nervous about her choice for the evening, “it kinda involves my other passion.”

 

Christen chuckles, “which is?”

 

“That’s the surprise, but ummm, just, maybe wear something that you wouldn’t care if it got stained.”

 

“Okay.” Christen’s replies skeptically. “Should I be nervous?”

 

“Nah it should be a pretty solid time, there’ll be alcohol and a pretty dope cheese spread too.”

 

“You really know the way to a girls heart.” Christen’s smiling as she plucks her keys from inside her bag.

 

“I hope so. I kinda really like you Chris.” Tobin’s eyes are on Christen’s face, getting tripped up on the way Christen sinks her teeth into her bottom lip.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Oh yeah.” Tobin takes a step towards Christen, backs her up against the door until their bodies are almost pressed together but not quite, “can I kiss you goodbye.”

 

“ _Please_ ,” it’s a whisper as Christen leans fully into Tobin’s body.

 

Their lips slot together, Tobin wasting no time as her tongue swipes across Christen’s bottom lip, while her fingers tangle in her hair.

 

It’s slow—the way their tongues slide together, Christen’s fingers grasping at the fabric of Tobin’s shirt— until it’s not so slow because Tobin is working her thigh between Christen’s and the pressure has Christen keening into Tobin’s mouth.

 

Tobin wants more, wants whatever Christen’s willing to give her, but she can wait because she wants to take Christen on a real date, she wants to get this right.

 

Tobin steps away slowly, licking the taste of Christen from her lips, and it’s so hard to look at Christen all tousled hair and swollen lips because all Tobin wants to do is shove her through that door and finish what they’ve started...multiple times.

 

“Tomorrow at 8.”

 

“Tomorrow at 8.”

 

“Bye Christen.”

 

“Bye Tobin.”

 

 


	7. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So date night has finally arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Christen wearing that little jean shirt number with the rolled up sleeves totally owns me, you know the one?  
> Also if smut is not your thing definitely skip everything after the date.

 

It’s early, just past ten, but the market is already busy as Tobin meanders around a flower cart trying to find something that catches her eye. There’s so many colors and she’s finding it hard to decide what to get, or where to even begin, but her back pocket starts vibrating before she can do much of anything so she steps off to the side to pull out her phone.

 

“Hey Al.”

 

“Tobin I’m bored.”

 

“How is that my problem?” Tobin asks as she inspects a bucket full of bright yellow flowers near the back of the cart.

 

“Because I’m calling you and making it your problem,” Alex whines into the phone. “Kelley and Emily jetted off to Georgia. Allie and Bati are doing, well, Allie and Bati things—“

 

“What about Serv?” Tobin supplies trying to get close enough to the flowers to get a sniff.

 

“Serv is with the boys doing boy things Tobin and I wanna do girl things—“

 

“So you called me?” Tobin says with a chuckle.

 

“Well, what _are_ you doing?”

 

“I’m ummm—“ Tobin debates telling Alex a lie but in all honesty she’d really like the company and Alex truly is the sanest member of their group, especially when you take the instigators out of the equation, “I’m at the market buying flowers.”

 

“Why?” Alex all but sings, and Tobin can hear the smirk that she just knows is plastered on Alex’s face.

 

“Because I’m taking Christen on a real date, just the two of us, tonight, and I want to get her flowers.” Tobin can feel her cheeks turning red and wishes she could will it to stop.

 

“Awww Tobin.” Alex says all sappy, “no wait! Don’t buy anything Tobin—“

 

“Okay?”

 

“Trust me I have an even better idea, you know that burger joint downtown?”

 

“Mhmm”

 

“Okay, well, there’s this little store just down the street from there, Rose Apothecary. Meet me there.”

 

Tobin doesn’t even get a chance to answer because Alex has already hung up, so she weaves her way through the crowd, back towards where she had parked her car. 

 

She’s never heard of the store so her plan is to drive to the burger place and hopefully spot a sign or something.

 

The latter becomes true about twenty minutes later when Tobin finally finds some parking and begins the short walk from her car towards a wildly waving Alex.

 

She’s wrapped up in a warm hug as soon as she’s within arms reach, “hi Alex.”

 

Alex disentangles herself and grabs Tobin by the wrist pulling her towards the door of the store, “Tobin I have the best idea. It’s like, in the realm of getting a girl flowers, but like way better, well I mean better in this particular instance because the girl is Christen.”

 

“What?” Tobin doesn’t even pretend to understand, knowing that Alex will eventually explain herself enough so that Tobin will grasp the point of this excursion.

 

Alex pushes through the door dragging Tobin behind her and the first thing Tobin notices is the mellow, welcoming energy of the store. It’s all white washed brick walls and dark wood shelving and tables lined with glass jars and some of the nicest smelling plants and flowersTobin’s ever been around.

 

“Okay, so today after yoga Christen and I were talking and she mentioned this place back in California that she would get the most amazing smelling smudge sticks, so I was telling her about this—-“

 

“Wait a minute, back up for a second, yoga?” Tobin asks as her eyebrows draw together in confusion.

 

“Uh yeah Tobin, I know your lazy butt only made it to one class but I’ve been going twice a week.” Tobin squints her eyes at Alex and Alex just glares back, “What? I like it.”

 

Tobin chuckles because of course Alex would keep going, “also, smudge stick?”

 

Alex drags her over to a table where all these beautiful bundles are laid out, what looks to Tobin like an array of dried flowers and herbs, some have crystals, all of them held together by different colored strings, and this is definitely perfect.

Tobin is slow to pick one out, wants to smell and get a feel for each of them, and in the end she’s drawn to one of the bigger ones. It has these large flowers that are all burnt oranges and muted reds, there’s clear crystals scattered throughout and it’s held together by a soft orange string.

 

“I love it!” Alex exclaims as they make their way up to the cashier to pay, “Christen’s going to love it too!”

 

They watch the clerk wrap up the bundle and Tobin wonders if she could hire him for all her gift wrapping cause the dude is good, “thanks, it looks great.”

 

“No problem. Have a great day.” The cashier says as he hands Tobin the package.

 

“You too.” Tobin’s says grabbing it, being careful not to rip any of the meticulously folded paper. “Thanks again.”

“So—-“ Alex starts as she pushes through the door to the outside, it’s a really nice day and the sun is shining, “wanna grab coffee, maybe tell me what you have planned for your first date in forever?”

 

She’s looking at Tobin with an arched brow and a soft smile that Tobin can’t help but return because, yeah, she really does wanna talk about this with someone, talk about Christen to someone, “coffee sounds great.”

 

Alex loops their arms together and begins dragging Tobin down the street, “Perfect because Kelley and I found this amazing spot and it’s just a few blocks away.”

 

“You’re buying though Al, you and Kel always pick the most expensive places.”

 

Alex laughs shaking her head, “Because the coffee tastes better.”

 

“Whatever you say.”

 

**********

 

The night is clear and Tobin can see the Big Dipper shining in the sky directly above Christen’s roof as she makes her way to the door. The air is cool against her cheeks—nothing like winters in New Jersey though—and Tobin can’t help but take a deep breath because the air just tastes better this way.

 

She’s just about to knock on the door but before she can it flings open and there stands Christen on the other side with a bright smile, “hi.”

 

“Hey,” Tobin can feel her jaw go slack as her eyes sweep over Christen and she’s beyond positive that Christen is the most beautiful person she’s ever met.

 

Christen’shair is down and curled, not her natural curls that are all wild and tight, but these big loose ones that fall down past her shoulders and tell Tobin that it took time and effort to get it to look like that. She’s wearing this button up jean shirt that’s rolled up to the elbows to reveal her tanned forearms and Tobin knows she’s done for because, _that_ , that rolled sleeve look is definitely doing it for her.

 

“Is that for me?” Christen asks with a big grin on her face, nodding towards the beautifully wrapped bundle in Tobin’s arm as she ushers her into the warmth of the house.

 

“Yep.” Tobin’s smile is slow as her eyes make their way back up to Christen’s.

 

“Flowers?” She’s making her cute little grabby hands at the package until Tobin hands it over.

 

“Kind of.” Tobin says with a shrug as she follows Christen into the kitchen.

 

“What do you mean kind of?” Christen asks curiously as she eyes the bundle but it’s hard to see anything through the tissue type paper it’s wrapped in.

 

“You really are bad with surprises Chris,” Tobin says with a chuckle as she leans up against thecounter, “just open it.”

 

Christen rolls her eyes at Tobin but delicately runs her finger between the seam of the paper so it unfolds atop the counter, “ _Oh_ Tobin.” Christen’s eyes are bright when she looks up at Tobin with the biggest smile, she’s holding the smudge stick up to her nose and taking a sniff, “this is absolutely divine.”

 

“I’m happy you like it.” Tobin says quietly just knowing her cheeks are flushing with how intently Christen is studying the gift.

 

“I love it Tobin. How did you know?” Christen asks and the way her eyes are sparkling tells Tobin that she probably already knows the answer.

 

Tobin shrugs her shoulders, a small smile pulling at her lips, “I may have caved and told Alex about our date—“

 

“I knew it!”

 

“I figured what’s the harm since none of the trouble makers are around.”

 

Christen’s laugh is light as she nods her head, “true.” Christen walks into the living room setting the smudge stick down on the coffee table, “I can’t wait to burn this, it’s going to smell amazing. So—“ Christen grabs her jacket from where it’s draped over the back of the couch and slides it on walking up to Tobin, stopping just short of bumping into her, “do I get to know where you’re taking me?”

 

Tobin tilts her head to the side pretending to think about it, “I guess I could be persuaded.”

 

“Oh you could, could you?” Christen asks with a raised brow.

 

“Mhmmm.”

 

Christen’s whole body sways into Tobin, hands gently cupping her cheeks as her body presses Tobin up against the counter, “with a kiss?”

 

Tobin lets out a shuddering breath because Christen smells so nice and the feel of her body pressed up against Tobin’s is making a heat settle low in her stomach, “yeah.”

 

Christen’s smile is the last thing Tobin sees before her eyes close because she can feel Christen’s breath against her lips, feel the weight of Christen’s body pressing her back sharply into the edge of the counter, feel the slow slide of Christen’s lips against her own, and Tobin can’t help but to push up against her to get as close as she can, her hands gripping tight at Christen’s waist.

 

Christen’s tongue drags along Tobin’s bottom lip, sweeping in between them gently, just enough to have Tobin groaning before Christen’s stepping away.

 

It takes a second for Tobin to collect herself, to force her eyes open, and the sight of Christen’sslightly kiss swollen lips and the wrinkling of her shirt where Tobin had been grasping it has her wishing the date was already over.

 

“So Tobin Heath, where are you taking me?” Christen asks excitedly and the way she’s biting her bottom lip has Tobin a little weak in the knees.

 

“Uncork and Unwind Night. It’s umm—it’s a, a paint night. At a pub, at my friends pub.” Tobin finishes almost shyly but the excited way Christen claps her hands together has a big bright smile returning to her face.

 

“Oh my goodness, that sounds so fun! I’ve never done a paint night.”

 

“Cool. It’s a good time. My friend Darren owns the bar and it’s actually like a charity night kind of, all the proceeds of the tickets sold go to the Portland youth soccer clubs.”

 

“Even better!” Christen grabs Tobin’s hand, linking their fingers together as she drags her towards the door, “lets go I don’t want to be late.”

 

Tobin just laughs and lets herself be led to the door, stepping through first so Christen can lock it. Tobin immediately links their fingers again pressing a soft kiss to Christen’s knuckle—enjoying the color the simple action puts on Christen’s cheeks—before she walks her to the car, opening the door and letting Christen hop in.

 

Tobin walks around the front of the car taking a deep breath as she goes because, _damn_ , she likes this girl, “ready?” Tobin asks as she settles in behind the steering wheel.

 

Christen nods, “definitely.”

 

**********

 

The pub is quieter than it normally would be on a Saturday night, tables are arranged so they’re sandwiched between the easels, paints and brushes litter the tables still leaving ample space for wine, or champagne, or really any alcohol available at the bar.

 

They’ve just barely got through the door before Tobin hears her name being called.

 

“Toe-bin Heath! In the flesh.” Tobin smiles as Darren walks up to the pair throwing an arm around Tobin and extending his hand toward Christen, “Hey I’m Darren.”

 

“Christen.” She says shaking his hand with a polite smile.

 

“How’d she trick you in to coming Christen? She’s been coming alone since I banned Alex.” Darren says with a chuckle.

 

“Alex got banned?” Christen asks with wide eyes.

 

Tobin laughs because it had been quite the night, “umm yeah she may have had one glass too many of wine—“

 

“Try four!” Darren quips.

 

“And took out a table of paints and maybe an easel or two.”

 

Christen laughs and Tobin can’t get over how much she really enjoys listening to that, “I’m definitely going to ask her about it.”

 

“Please do, it’s a sore subject for her.” Tobin says with a smile. “And I didn’t trick her into coming Darren, thank you very much.”

 

“Nope no tricks, just the promise of wine and snacks, which you’re definitely delivering on!” Christen says nodding towards the bar where there‘s a spread of literally every finger food you could think of.

 

“We’re also selling wine and cheese baskets, all proceeds go to the kids.” Darren supplies sweeping his arms towards a large table filled with said gift baskets.

 

“Oh nice, Tobin I’m going to go grab one for the girls at the studio before they’re all gone.” Christen exclaims as she makes her way towards the line already forming.

 

“Tobin, dude—“ Darren tips his head towards Christen, “is this a date?” Tobin’s eyes are locked on the sway of Christen’s hips and she doesn’t even hear Darren ask her the question, she does however feel him give her shoulder a shove. “You’ve got it bad Tobin.”

 

“Oh yeah.”

 

Darren laughs as he walks towards the bar, “good luck with that!”

 

Tobin just shakes her head as she walks towards the gift baskets, insisting on carrying Christen’s purchase over to their little spot.

“Thanks,” Christen’s planting a swift kiss on her cheek which has Tobin stumbling over her feet a little as she sets the basket down.

 

“Drink? Snacks?” Tobin asks once Christen is settled in her seat.

 

“Yes to both.”

 

“Cool, any preference?”

 

“Champagne and a little of everything?” Christen says her voice raising a little at the end to make it seem like more of a question than her actual desire to snack on everything.

 

“Consider it done.” Tobin says fighting a smile as she makes her way to the bar to order their drinks and fill a plate.

 

She brings back the plate first, filled with a few different cheeses and crackers and a few chocolate squares that looked too good to say no to.

 

“I’m not waiting for you,” Christen says as she pops a chocolate square into her mouth.

 

Tobin smiles over her shoulder, “I wouldn’t expect any less Chris.”

 

She’s back pretty quick handing Christen her champagne and taking a sip of her beer, as she reaches to grab a cracker and a piece of cheese.

 

“So how does this work, like we paint whatever or is there a theme?”

 

Tobin gulps down her food taking another sip of beer, “yeah there’s a theme, pretty sure tonight is some kind of landscape a beach maybe or I’m not sure but they kind of walk you through it step by step but you can like, umm, put your own spin on it I guess, like color wise and stuff.”

 

“Oh fun, I’m excited.” Christen says bouncing slightly in her seat, which makes Tobin smile because she really digs how expressive Christen is with her emotions.

 

It doesn’t take too much longer for the painting to begin and Tobin was right, it’s a sunset on the beach theme, and they quickly get started.

 

Normally Tobin’s pretty focused but normally Tobin comes alone and isn’t distracted by the gorgeous brunette with the most adorable concentration face she’s ever seen, and it melts Tobin in a way she’s never really felt before.

 

Christen’s got paint on her fingers, a little splashed across her arm, but she’s smiling so big when she looks up to catch Tobin staring at her, “I never knew painting could be so peaceful.”

 

“Yeah it’s one of the things I love about art.”

 

“Oh my god Tobin!—“ Christen’s eyes are wide as she’s staring at Tobin’s painting, “yours is amazing.”

 

“Thanks.” Tobin shrugs as her cheeks heat up at the praise, “I like art, you know, doing art stuff.”

 

“So not just painting?” Christen questions taking a sip of her champagne.

 

“Nope. All sorts of stuff. Airbrushing, I do my own shin guards—“ Tobin explains as Christen reaches for the last chocolate square, “I also really love photography.”

 

“Photography?” Christen’s staring at her in a peculiar way, eyebrows drawn together.

 

“Yep. Love it.” Tobin says as she adds a little bit more dark orange to her painting trying to balance it with the dark blue of the waves.

 

“So the gorgeous landscape photos in your condo, the ones lining the hallway, you took those?”

 

“What? How do you—ummm?” Tobin’s confused because she can’t ever remember telling Christen that.

 

“Yeah, I saw them game night and I asked Kelley about them, wondered what gallery you’d got them at, Kelley just laughed and said it was a local artist and that I should ask you about them sometime.”

 

“Oh, I mean yeah. I’m really lucky I get to travel so much for work—“

 

“Tobin you’re extremely talented.”

 

“Thanks, another passion I guess.”

 

“It shows.” Christen says with a soft smile, “I on the other hand am going for more of an abstract, ummm—“

 

“Picasso-esque?”

 

Christen glares giving Tobin a playful shove, “you can at least tell it’s a sunset at the pier right?” Tobin pops a square of cheese in her mouth fighting off a smile, “Tobin oh my god it’s not that bad is it?”

 

“It’s beautiful Chris.”

 

“Right answer,” Christen sing songs, “cause this beauty is all yours, you don’t have to display her though, but we’re doing a trade cause I am most definitely going to be hanging yours up in my living room, so make sure you sign it.”

 

Tobin laughs because there isn’t a doubt in her mind that Christen is actually going to hang this painting up in her living room, “better?” Tobin asks as she scrawls her name on the bottom corner.

 

“Much.” Christen says with a satisfied smile.

 

The night winds down quickly, Tobin and Christen make their way to the bar to say good night to Darren. Tobin’s got her arm wrapped around Christen, fingers rubbing into the curve of her waist and Tobin doesn’t really catch the hitch in Christen’s breath as she leans in a little closer not wanting to break the contact.

 

“‘Night Darren! Another dope event.” Tobin says nodding her head towards her friend.

 

“Thanks, Christen did you enjoy yourself?” Darren asks with a friendly smile.

 

Tobin’s fingers are still casually circling around Christen’s hipbones, “I umm, yeah—“ and Tobin notices this time, the way Christen is tripping over her words every time Tobin’s fingers graze against her side, “I really enjoyed myself. And it was a pleasure meeting you.”

 

“You too Christen I hope I get to see you again.”

 

Christen smiles and nods, swaying into Tobin a little which allows Tobin to press a quick kiss to the underside of her jaw as soon as Darren turns his back to them.

 

Christen turns her head slowly, “take me home?”

 

Tobin takes a deep breath through her nose and nods her head because, yeah, she does want to take Christen home. She silently bends to grab their paintings as Christen cradles the gift basket she bought in her arm as they make their way to Tobin’s car, the cool, fresh air doing nothing to tamp down the heat rising in Tobin’s body.

 

It’s a relatively short ride to Christen’s house but it feels like an eternity because Christen’s open palm is resting on her thigh and Tobin can feel the warmth of it right through her jeans and she swears to god that every red light they stop at— and they’ve hit every single red there is— that it glides a little higher each time, or maybe it’s just the pressure of Christen’s fingers increasing but either way it’s driving Tobin insane.

 

“I had a really great time Tobin.” Christen’s voice is low and Tobin can feel her eyes on her and it almost feels like a touch.

 

“Me too.” It’s all Tobin can manage but it’s probably okay because she’s pulling into Christen’s driveway now.

 

As soon as the car is in park Christen’s got her belt undone and she’s bearing all her weight on the hand that is so much higher than mid way up Tobin’s thigh, and her lips are crashing into Tobin’s and all Tobin can do is give in, tangle her fingers into Christen’s hair to keep her right where she is.

 

Christen pulls back and they’re both out of breath and when Christen swipes her tongue along her bottom lip Tobin loses what little air she has left in her lungs, “would you like to come inside?”

 

It’s an invitation and Tobin is more than ready, “ _yes_.”

 

Tobin’s arms are full with the painting and gift basket as Christen fumbles around with her keys finally getting the door open, “Sorry I’m just really—“

 

“Nervous?” Tobin questions as she sets the stuff down on the counter shrugging out of her coat and shoes as Christen does the same.

 

“No, I was going to say turned on Tobin.” It’s just above a whisper but Tobin feels it in every inch of her body as Christen walks towards her and Tobin thinks she’s going to press her up against the counter again, kiss her till she can’t breathe, but Christen grabs her hand and pulls her towards the stairs, “bedroom?”

 

Tobin all but whimpers, “ _yes_ ,” as Christen leads her up the stairs and into her bedroom.

 

It’s exactly how Tobin pictured it, with a big queen bed and a huge thick cream colored comforter. She’s got a dark wood dresser with a big mirror and there’s candles and picturesand everything is so neat and tidy. A small curved chair sits in the corner with a cozy looking throw blanket over the back and Tobin smiles cause she just knows that’s where Christen meditates.

 

“Why the goofy smile?”

 

“You have a really nice room, it’s exactly how I pictured it.”

 

Christen nods as she starts to undo the buttons on her top, starting at the top button and unbuttoning all the way down to the last one, until the shirt falls open and all Tobin can think about is the way the black lace looks against Christen’s smooth skin, “still wanna talk about my decor?”

 

Tobin shakes her head no and takes a step towards Christen, keeps walking towards her until she’s backed up against the bed and when Christen makes to let the shirt slide from her shoulders Tobin stops her, “not yet,” because god Tobin’s not done looking at her like _this_.

 

With her hair teasing the tops of her breasts, rising and falling against the lace with every breath Christen takes and the way Tobin can see the muscles in her forearms flexing and how the jean material of her shirt rolled up around her elbows rustles with each flex, and it has Tobin sucking in a breath and licking her suddenly dry lips.

 

“You’re gorgeous Christen.” Tobin’s fingers are trailing along her clavicle, down along the curve of her breast over top of the lace, and Tobin marvels at the way she can see Christen’s nipples hardening just from an indirect touch.

 

“ _Tobin_.” It’s airy and edging on desperate as Christen watches Tobin’s fingers travel down between her breasts, skating down along each rib until they’re tracing along the waist band of her black tights, “Tobin please.”

 

Tobin complies dipping her fingers beneath the waist band of the tights so she can slide them down Christen’s legs, letting Christen kick them all the way off and Christen standing here in her matching black lace underwear and bra and her unbuttoned shirt is creating an ache low in Tobin’s stomach, “you’re so beautiful Chris, how are you even real?”

 

“Tobin, please, _touch_ _me_.”

 

And Tobin does, settles her hands at the dip of Christen’s hips, steps into her so the soft cotton of her shirt and the coarse fabric of her jeans rub up against all the bare skin Christen has on display, and the moan that slips from between Christen’s parted lips at the sensation sends a shiver down Tobin’s spine.

 

It’s too much and not even close to enough so Tobin leans in and drags her lips up and down the column of Christen’s neck, letting her tongue slowly travel the same path, and the way Christen tilts her head back and to the side giving Tobin unfettered access has Tobin’s fingers digging in hard against her hips.

 

Tobin’s hands are slow as they graze up Christen’s sides until they’re cupping her lace covered breasts, thumbs swiping over her nipples back and forth, as Tobin scrapes her teeth against the soft skin just under Christen’s jaw, her lips closing around it and sucking lightly just to see if she can leave a mark, and she’s not disappointed when she pulls away.

 

This lovely red mark is marring Christen’s otherwise perfect skin and it’s driving Tobin crazy knowing that she put it there, wonders what one would look like on the underside of Christen’s breast, or just under the jut of her hipbone, “ _fuck_ Chris.”

 

Christen’s shrugs out of her shirt, letting it flutter to the floor and immediately begins pulling at the fabric of Tobin’s shirt, “off Tobin. I need to feel you, please,” and there’s no way Tobin could deny the whispered plea, so before Christen can so much as blink Tobin has stripped down to her Calvin’s and has Christen flat on her back in the middle of the bed.

 

Tobin lets Christen shuffle herself back till she’s almost at the pillows before she crawls on to the bed and settles herself a top Christen’s hips, and Tobin grinds down experimentally and watches the way Christen’s hips instinctively chase hers upwards looking for more friction.

 

Tobin links their fingers together pinning Christen’s hands above her head as she leans down, feeling the way the lace of Christen’s bra drags across her abdomen as she leans in to kiss her lips.

 

It’s leisurely the way Tobin works her lips against Christen’s, hot in a way that has Christen strainingagainst her hands and moaning into Tobin’s mouth when she finally slips her tongue inside.

 

And Tobin can’t help the way her hips start rocking against Christen, there’s no way she could stop it because it feels way too good.

 

Tobin leaves Christen’s mouth, her fingers letting go and trailing along the soft skin of her arms as Tobin kisses her way down Christen’s neck till she’s licking along the lace of Christen’s bra where it’s just barely doing it’s job of covering her nipples.

 

“Don’t tease Tobin.” Christen begs as her hips thrust up hard into Tobin letting her know exactly where she wants her.

 

Tobin just smiles against Christen’s skin though, tongue flicking out to tease her nipple and the way Christen threads her fingers through Tobin’s hair, the way she pulls just shy of painful, has Tobin closing her lips and sucking.

 

“Oh _fuck_.” The sound of Christen swearing has Tobin’s insides clenching, something about her pretty mouth saying something like that, and Tobin knows from experience that her vocabulary is quite creative when it comes to the bedroom.

 

Tobin feels Christen’s fingers tighten in her hair, feels her try and direct her lower right where she wants Tobin, but Tobin has other plans and fights it raising her head to meet Christen’s eyes and god they’re hooded and darker than Tobin’s ever seen, “not yet Chris.”

 

Christen groans as her head tips back even further into the mattress, she works her arms behind her back to unhook her bra, and quickly slides the straps down her shoulders until she can toss it off the side of the bed.

 

Tobin’s hips rock down hard at the sight of Christen’s bare chest, her lips traveling the soft curve until they can wrap around a nipple.

 

“Tobin, I need more.”

 

It’s a warning but Tobin doesn’t realize it until it’s too late, until Christen’s using her core strength and flipping their position, and Tobin is flat on her back staring up at a woman who’s just constantly taking her breath away.

 

“No more teasing—“ Christen’s circling her wrists and bringing them up above Tobin’s head until they’re resting close to the headboard, “it’s my turn and your hands stay here or I stop.”

 

There’s this sound that claws it’s way from the back of Tobin’s throat at the timber of Christen’s voice telling her exactly what to do, “ _okay_.”

 

Christen’s lips are everywhere, kissing her deeply, tongue sliding against Tobin’s, trailing down her throat, teeth nipping into her clavicle, and Tobin’s fingers are itching to bury themselves in Christen’s hair but she grabs fistfuls of the sheets instead not wanting Christen to stop.

 

Christen peels Tobin’s bra off, slides it up and over her head until Tobin can grab it with her hands and toss it on the floor, and then her lips are back again and Tobin can’t keep her body still.

 

Christen’s not teasing, she’s moving with purpose, methodically making her way down Tobin’s body, tasting every inch she can.

 

Christen settles herself between Tobin’s thighs, mouthing right at the crease of her thigh where Tobin’s pretty sure there’s wetness and she’s not wrong because she can feel the vibration of Christen’s moan at the taste.

 

Christen makes quick work of Tobin’s underwear and is licking broad strokes, up and down, up and down, avoiding Tobin’s clit completely which has Tobin biting down into her bottom lip to stifle a cry.

 

It’s not going to take long, Tobin’s so worked up, feels like she’s been worked up since she met Christen, so the second Christen’s tongue swipes over her clit and she slides two fingers in to the knuckle Tobin’s done, “Oh _fuck_ , oh— _Christen_.”

 

Christen takes her time, gradually slows down her pace, until she’s crawling back up to hover over Tobin.

 

“Can I touch now?” Tobin asks a little breathless and as soon as Christen smiles and nods Tobin’s got her hand wrapped around the back of her neck and is pulling her forward until their bodies slot together and she can feel Christen’s wetness all along her thigh and taste her own on Christen’s lips.

 

Christen breaks the kiss resting her forehead against Tobin, her hips grinding down against Tobin’s bent thigh and her underwear are so wet that it’s not even causing any friction, “I need you to _fuck_ me Tobin—“ she leans down, tongue slipping into Tobin’s mouth as she rocks forward, “ _right_ _now_.”

 

Tobin doesn’t even hesitate, her left hand working it’s way between their bodies and down to where Christen needs her the most, “god you’re so wet Chris—“ Tobin’s fingers glide against her easily, “fuck you feel so good.”

 

Christen’s rocking against her hand, her forehead resting against Tobin’s as she licks at her lips and it’s not quite a kiss but it’s driving Tobin crazy, “inside Tobin— _fuck_ , just please.”

 

Tobin listens sliding two fingers as deep as she can and she can feel Christen clenching around them, she starts slow but Christen’s hips are demanding a faster pace so Tobin uses her thigh to give some extra pressure and Christen moans into her mouth, this hot and needy little sound and Tobin’s pretty sure she’s right back on that edge.

 

“Harder.” Tobin obeys, angles her wrist a bit and it lets her thumb brush Christen’s clit with every stroke and it doesn’t take long and Christen’s burying her face in Tobin’s neck, “oh god _Tobin_ — I’m oh _fuck_ , I’m—“ and her teeth are sinking into the flesh of Tobin’s shoulder as she clenches around Tobin’s fingers, eventually collapsing down on top of her. “Just give me a second.”

 

Tobin traces her fingers up and down Christen’s spine, enjoying the weight of her and how she feels completely surrounded by this woman right now, “take your time, this is nice.”

 

Christen eventually rolls off of Tobin and takes a few deep breaths, “you’re good at that, definitely worth the wait.”

 

Tobin chuckles, “I was just going to say the same thing.”

 

“So I’m not too sure how this goes since it’s a first date and all but would you like to stay the night?”

 

Tobin rolls onto her side, hand settling on Christen’s stomach as she plants a quick kiss to Christen’s lips, “I would love that.”

 

“Okay good, me too.” Christen’s smile is big and bright and she looks so beautiful all blissed out and tousled that Tobin can’t imagine not having this, “but we need to shower first.”

 

Tobin groans and pouts, “I don’t wanna move Chris.”

 

Christen just smiles as she stands from the bed slipping her ruined panties down her thighs, “suit yourself.”

 

Tobin takes one look at her and is suddenly filled with energy as she jumps up off the bed, “nevermind.”

 

 

 

 


	8. Bus revelations and I love yous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin meets Christen’s parents and tells her something pretty important.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s been a hot minute, but y’all it is almost done (thanks in a major way to bpomegranate). So I hope you enjoy this last chapter and there will be an epilogue to follow (don’t worry you won’t have to wait too long because it’s almost completely written)

  
It’s been almost three weeks, nineteen whole days, since Tobin has seen Christen in person.   
  
Between camp and international friendlies their main form of communication has been text and FaceTime, and it’s not that they aren’t wholly making the most of it, but Tobin cannot wait to see Christen.   
  
She’s most definitely missing her in the worst possible way but the national team has a friendly against Mexico at Banc of California Stadium and it just so happens to line up with Christen’s visit back home to Palos Verdes so Tobin doesn’t actually have to wait too much longer to see her in person.   
  
Tobin sinks into her seat beside Alex on the bus with her headphones on her ears but she can’t settle enough on any song to actually enjoy listening to it so she just turns it off.   
  
Alex is flipping through a People’s magazine with her head resting against the window.   
  
The second Tobin slides off her headphones Alex takes it as an invitation to start a conversation, “so, are you nervous?”   
  
Tobin watches as Alex closes the magazine and sets it against her thighs and when she looks back up to meet Alex’s stare Tobin’s face is pinched in confusion, “no—I mean wait, what? Maybe? Nervous about what?”   
  
Alex chuckles softly, “meeting Christen’s parents?”   
  
Tobin releases a breath, “Oh no, not really. Chris said they’re pretty laid back, plus it’s just to grab drinks real quick cause they have a flight to catch.”   
  
Alex rolls her eyes and Tobin thinks she’s being a little dramatic, after all, they’re adults. It’s not that big of a deal.   
  
“What if she’s the one Tobin? Don’t you want it to go well?” Alex questions, in a serious tone, “I mean do you think she’s the one?”   
  
Tobin just shrugs because she’s afraid if she says anything at all that Alex will be able to read her like a book and know that Tobin’s head over heels in love with Christen.   
  
Alex sighs heavily popping in her own earbuds, “you’re impossible Tobin.”    
  
Tobin just closes her eyes and leans her head back against the headrest.    
  
That had always been her problem in the past; knowing if the person she was with was ‘the one,’ and it’s ridiculous how accurate the old adage of ‘when you know you know’ is, because Tobin knows.   
  
Tobin is certain she’s been falling more in love with Christen every day. Her heart falls a little faster every time Christen kisses her and it falls a little deeper every evening, when no matter where they are they find a way to say goodnight to each other.   
  
Tobin’s got the goofiest smile on her face when she turns to look at Alex. She tugs sharply on one of her earbuds until it’s popping out of Alex’s ear and hitting her in the shoulder.   
  
“Excuse you?” Alex says as she glares at Tobin.   
  
“I’m in love with her.”   
  
The squeal Alex emits is deafening and it has Tobin immediately clamping her hand over Alex’s mouth to stop the sound. Tobin snatches her hand back as soon as Alex goes to lick it and starts wiping it on her pants.   
  
“You are what now?”   
  
“I’m in love with her Al.”   
  
“Oh. My. God.” Alex says this time in a hushed voice. “Have you told her?”   
  
“I mean, no? Not yet. Do you think it’s too soon?” Tobin questions earnestly because there’s been plenty of times she’s wanted to say it.   
  
“I don’t know I mean you’ve been dating what now, like, more than a few months?”   
  
Tobin nods her head slowly.   
  
“I mean you’re lesbians so—“ Alex shrugs her shoulders, “if anything I’d say you’ve waited too long.”   
  
Tobin slaps at Alex’s shoulder when she starts to laugh, “that’s not funny.”   
  
“Actually it is and she’s right!” Kelley says poking her head between the seats.   
  
Tobin turns her head and is mere inches from Kelley’s grinning face, “eavesdrop much?”   
  
“Actually I do and that’s why you never even noticed! But I mean congrats, on the being in love thing. You gonna tell her?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“On this trip?” Allie asks popping forward.   
  
“Oh my god is there anyone else you’d like to include?” Tobin whispers harshly.   
  
“I mean Sonny and Linds but they’re like five rows back so it isn’t worth it.” Allie says with a smile, “so Harry?”   
  
“I don’t know I wasn’t planning on it.” Tobin says quietly.   
  
“You never have a plan Tobes, you need a plan!” Alex says and Tobin can hear the second hand stress in her voice and it makes her smile.   
  
“I was going to let it happen organically.” It’s not too far from the truth because Tobin’s not planning some huge moment but she does want to tell Christen soon.   
  
“If you plan it though, we can be there for you, for support!” Allie exclaims excitedly.   
  
“Another great reason to let it happen organically.” Tobin says with an eye roll.   
  
“But we’ve been so instrumental thus far!” Alex says with a smile. “I mean, I got you to yoga.”   
  
“And I helped pick out the hot outfit and Kelley took the picture, that most definitely got you phone laid!”   
  
“Oh my god.” Tobin whispers her cheeks turning red.   
  
“And not to mention Christen was my friend to begin with!” Kelley says throwing her hands up in the air.   
  
“None of you will be there—“ Tobin states as she slides her headphones back on, “and this conversation is over.”   
  
They all grumble but lean back into their seats and the rest of the drive is spent in peaceful silence.   
  
**********   
  
**[tobin]** **  
** **Last chance for an upgrade?** **  
**   
Tobin chuckles as she sends the text because she already knows what Christen’s response is going to be.   
  
**[christen]** **  
** **Thanks but Dad’s insisting the stands are the place to be.** **  
** **  
** **[tobin]** **  
** **Cool.** **  
** **  
** **[christen]** **  
** **Celebratory drinks afterwards?** **  
**   
Tobin laughs at Christen’s assumption that they’re going to win.   
  
**[tobin]** **  
** **Assuming we win?** **  
** **  
** **[christen]** **  
** **I’m sure we can find something to celebrate in an event of a loss.**

 

Tobin can feel her body warming at the thought but then she remembers that Christen’s parents will also be there and maybe she needs to refocus her train of thought.   
  
**[tobin]** **  
** **Will I have time to shower?** **  
** **  
** **[christen]** **  
** **Of course. My parents are going to head to the bar and I’m going to hang back and we’ll drive together.** **  
** **  
** **[tobin]** **  
** **You mean I’ll drive us.** **  
** **  
** **[christen]** **  
** **Yep.** **  
**   
Tobin can just picture the smile on Christen’s face and god she can’t wait to kiss her.   
  
**[tobin]** **  
** **I can’t wait.** **  
**   
Tobin shoves her phone into her bag and jogs to catch up with the rest of the team who’s already heading out for warm ups.   
  
***********   
  
It’s an easy victory, 5-0, and it’s the quickest Tobin’s ever rushed off the field, only stopping for a few autographs before making a beeline line for the showers.   
  
“Oh my god are you  _ blow drying _ your hair Tobes?” Emily shouts from where she’s sprawled out across a bench.   
  
“She’s meeting the parents tonight!” Alex sing songs as she takes a sip of water.    
  
“The whole Press Pack?” Kelley questions and Tobin laughs at the nickname.   
  
“Nah, her sisters and brother in law can’t make it, so just the parents.” Tobin says as she finishes drying her hair.   
  
“I approve of the outfit.” Allie exclaims as she circles Tobin like a shark, “very classic, very cool.”   
  
Christen had said it was a cross between a bar and a pub and that everyone was heading over in what they had on (because nobody had the time to go home first).   
  
Tobin had landed on a black pair of ripped skinny jeans, a white v neck, and a black Nike bomber jacket.   
  
Tobin’s phone buzzes from her back pocket and she grabs it and her bag of stuff and makes to head for the door, “bye guys!”   
  
“Bye!!!!” It’s a mashup of way too many voices and it has Tobin smiling as she walks out the door.   
  
**[christen]** **  
** **Almost ready?** **  
** **  
** **[tobin]** **  
** **I’m on my way. Parking lot?** **  
** **  
** **[christen]** **  
** **Yeah. It’s pretty empty I should be easy to find.** **  
**   
Christen’s right.    
  
She’s very easy to find because she has her dark hair down and curling and she’s leaned up against the passenger side door of the car with her phone in hand.   
  
The thing that Tobin can’t tear her eyes away from though is the white jersey she’s wearing with Heath scrawled across the back.   
  
It’s hits Tobin hard and has an ache spreading through her entire body.   
  
Christen must hear her approaching because she spins around and the second her eyes meet Tobin’s her face is lighting up with the brightest smile.   
  
Tobin just keeps advancing until she’s got Christen trapped against the side of the car. Her hand wraps around the back of Christen’s neck and pulls until their lips are colliding.   
  
It’s exactly what Tobin’s been wanting to do for weeks and it takes everything she has to lean back slightly, “I’ve missed you.”   
  
Christen smiles softly and presses a gentle kiss to Tobin’s lips, “I’ve missed you.”   
  
“Ready?” Tobin asks as she opens the passenger door for Christen to slide in.   
  
“Yep.”   
  
Tobin tosses her bag in the trunk and hops into the driver's seat starting the car, “alright, where to?”   
  
***********   
  
Christen’s parents are amazing and Tobin feels ridiculous for letting her friends talk her into being nervous.   
  
Cody is hilarious and despite Christen’s vehement denial she definitely got her sense of humor from her father. Tobin spends a majority of the evening discussing sports with him.   
  
Stacy is a bit more reserved and Tobin can see all the qualities Christen and her mother share. Stacey asks about her plans after soccer and it makes Tobin smile.   
  
“I don’t think there’s an after soccer for me. It will always be soccer. I guess I’d like to get my coaching license and do non profit stuff.” Tobin can feel Christen beaming at her and it’s so nice to have that kind of support.   
  
The evening goes quickly and goodbyes are kind of rushed but Christen’s parents have a flight to catch and honestly Tobin prefers it this way because she really wants to be alone with Christen.   
  
Tobin drives with Christen giving her occasional directions when needed and before too long Tobin’s pulling into the driveway of a breathtaking house on a piece of land so close to the water that Tobin can’t believe Christen actually grew up here.   
  
There’s so much to see but Tobin knows they’ll have time tomorrow so her sole purpose is getting Christen upstairs and out of every piece of clothing—except her jersey— as quickly as she can.

  
“Bedroom?” Tobin asks tugging on Christen’s hand trying to pull her towards the stairway.  
  
“You don’t want a tour?” Christen smirks.  
  
Tobin just shakes her head and lets Christen lead her up the stairs.  
  
Tobin takes less than a second to look around Christen’s childhood bedroom figuring she’ll have time later, instead she focuses on pinning Christen up against her insanely large vanity table.  
  
Tobin’s lips are everywhere and she can’t make herself slow down but Christen’s whimpering and tilting her head so Tobin doesn’t even bother to try.  
  
Christen’s popping the button on her jeans and sliding them down her legs but when her hands grasp the bottom of the jersey to pull it over her head Tobin’s fingers circle her wrists, pulling them gently and trapping them against the vanity top, “leave it on.”  
  
Every time Tobin looks over Christen’s shoulder she can see her name right there in the mirror across Christen’s back and there’s just something about it that’s working for her on every level and making the heat low in her stomach unbearable.  
  
“ _You like it?_ ” Christen’s voice is low like it’s a struggle for her to get the words out while Tobin’s scraping her teeth up and down her neck intent on leaving a mark.  
  
Tobin just nods her head slightly and sucks a little bit harder on the skin she has trapped between her teeth.  
  
She’s not going to waste time—they’ve both waited too long—so she releases Christen’s wrists and sinks to her knees, fingers grasping at the hips of Christen’s underwear as she slides them down her legs.  
  
Christen’s impatient and her fingers immediately slide into Tobin’s hair, tugging gently to hurry her up.  
  
Tobin smiles as she leans in and places a soft kiss to Christen’s inner thigh, then another one on the other side, and Tobin can already see how wet she is and it has her squeezing her own thighs together in an attempt to settle the heat building there.  
  
“Please Tobin.” Christen begs as she spreads her legs a little wider making it that much easier for Tobin to lean in and lick a slow, broad stroke right up her centre.  
  
The moan that falls from Christen’s parted lips has Tobin’s fingers digging a little harder into the soft skin of her thighs as she licks a little more firmly.  
  
Tobin can tell Christen’s getting close, can feel it in the way her legs start to shake a little, so Tobin stops teasing and focuses her tongue on Christen’s clit as she slides two fingers in to the knuckle, and _god_ , does Christen ever feel good.  
  
It doesn’t take long with Christen setting the pace and rocking against her face for Tobin to feel Christen’s thighs tense against her cheeks and her hips to start stuttering as she tightens around Tobin’s fingers.  
  
Tobin’s slow about getting up, too busy using her tongue to clean up every inch of Christen she can until she can feel Christen tugging on her hair and pulling her up.  
  
Christen’s groan is audible when she sees her wetness smeared across Tobin’s lips and chin and before Tobin can even take a breath Christen’s hands are on her hips as she’s leading her towards the bed, “ _my_ _turn_.”  
  
*************  
  
Tobin’s not sure how much time has passed by the time they’re both showered and cuddled up on the couch, all she knows is that her stomach is growling, “wanna order pizza?”  
  
“Oh yeah, that sounds good.” Christen says grabbing her laptop and pulling up her favorite spot, “half pepperoni half pineapple?”  
  
“ _Christen_...” Tobin whines, “no halfsies the pineapple always gets on my half.”  
  
Christen laughs, “you’re such a baby. It’s too late I already ordered it.”  
  
“ ** _What_**?!” Tobin exclaims throwing herself across Christen to look at what she ordered.  
  
Christen’s laughing as Tobin’s eyes scan the order and realize she’s actually ordered two small pizzas, one pepperoni, and one pineapple, “so there’s no cross contamination that your poor little palette can’t handle.”  
  
Tobin closes the laptop and straddles Christen’s thighs, her fingers sliding up her neck until the tips of them are being tickled by Christen’s hair, “thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
The kiss is soft and gentle and when Tobin pulls back Christen is smiling up at her and the knowledge hits Tobin square in the chest that she can’t wait anymore, “I need to tell you something.”  
  
Christen’s smile falters and she looks up at Tobin with serious eyes, “okay.”  
  
Tobin’s heart is beating loudly against her chest but she’s not really nervous, she just needs Christen to know right now, “I’m so in love with you.”  
  
Christen’s smile is back and she’s nodding her head and pulling Tobin in closer by the cheeks, “I’m so in love with you Tobin Heath.”  
  
Tobin just knows she’s wearing the dopiest grin but there’s no way she even wants to try and wipe it from her face, “yeah?”  
  
Christen’s nodding her head and leaning in for a kiss, “oh yeah.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading and commenting I’ve had so much fun writing this story😊💕


	9. The Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a five year time jump into Tobin and Christen’s life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a blast to write and we hope y’all enjoy it😊

** ** _5_** **_years_** **_later_** **  
  


(0 weeks) 

  
It’s early—so early that the room is still pitch black—but Tobin feels the bed dip and hears Christen’s bare feet hit their hardwood floor. Tobin never heard the alarm which means Christen was already awake, which means Christen was anxious, but Tobin waits patiently under the covers for a few more minutes.   
  
At least it feels like minutes but it’s probably a lot closer to thirty seconds before Tobin’s hopping out of bed and shuffling towards the closed bathroom door. She leans herself up against the door jamb and gives a soft little knock, “you okay?”   
  
“Yeah.” Christen’s reply is quick and a little strained.   
  
“Did you do it yet?” Tobin questions quietly.   
  
“I’m trying.”   
  
“You’re trying?”   
  
“Yes Tobin, I’m  _ trying _ ” Christen says a little exasperated.   
  
“Why’s it taking so long?”   
  
“You’re distracting me.”   
  
“I’m distracting you from peeing?” Tobin asks as she tries to swallow down her laugh because she knows Christen is not in the mood.   
  
“From aiming it on a stick Tobin!” Christen says sharply, “wait, okay I got it. I’m done. You can come in.”   
  
Tobin bursts through the door immediately rushing to the sink to look down at the tiny white stick balancing perfectly on the porcelain.   
  
“Tobin! Oh my god! Don’t look at it yet!—“ Christen reprimands from her perch on the side of the tub, “the instructions said we have to wait three minutes.”   
  
Tobin turns her head over her shoulder smiling at Christen, “you know it’s not gonna make you more or less pregnant if I watch it, right babe?”   
  
Christen rolls her eyes and tugs on Tobin’s sleeve and Tobin gives in and spins away from the test, pulling Christen up into a tight hug, placing a gentle kiss to her lips.   
  
“I set a timer.” Christen murmurs into the crook of Tobin’s neck.   
  
Tobin smiles softly because no matter how many years they spend together the little things about Christen will always, always make her smile. “Of course you did, babe.”   
  
Christen starts placing soft little open mouth kisses along the side of Tobin’s neck and Tobin finds herself tilting her head to let Christen have free reign of whatever skin her lips can find but it doesn’t last too long because her phone starts buzzing.   
  
Christen turns off the timer and looks at Tobin with wide eyes, “You look.”   
  
Tobin smiles brightly, she’s excited and she has a harder time tempering that side of herself because unlike Christen she isn’t naturally predisposed to anxiousness.   
  
Tobin spins quickly and practically jumps back over to the sink, peering down with unblinking eyes—   
  
Two. Pink. Lines.   
  
Tobin doesn’t turn around, just takes a deep breath—she can feel her heart growing, already making room—her hands grip a little more tightly around the sink’s edge, “You’re pregnant.”   
  
“What? Really?!” Christen rushes forwards, her arms wrapping around Tobin’s waist as she settles her chin on Tobin’s shoulder to peer down at the test. Two pink lines. Christen squeezes Tobin tighter as she reaches over her to grab the test and take a closer look, “Oh my god, we’re pregnant.”   
  
They get lost staring at the test and smiling at each other in the mirror until Christen is suddenly pulled out of her daze, remembering that she has a class to teach at six.   
  
Tobin steals one last kiss before Christen hops in the shower, she’s completely content with her plan to make her way back into their warm bed and sleep a little bit longer, “We’re pregnant.”   
  
The water is already running and the room is filling up with steam but Christen peaks her head out of the shower with a big toothy grin, “We are.”   
  
********   
  
“Tobin, I swear to god you better be awake! And dressed! And ready to go!”   
  
Tobin sits up in the bed slowly, hands rubbing at her eyes until everything comes into focus, but she’s still confused how Alex got into their house and why she’s yelling.   
  
Tobin hears her footsteps coming up the stairs, stopping abruptly in the hallway and Tobin can sense that Alex is all folded arms and scowling frown.   
  
“Tobin, we’re gonna be late!” Alex says with a hint of exasperation.   
  
“How did you get the key to our house?” Tobin says as she opens the bedroom door, emerging in a fresh pair of jeans, a plain white t shirt, and a zip up Nike hoodie.   
  
Alex smiles wickedly, “Your wife gave it to me. She said and I quote ‘make sure her lazy butt makes it to the studio with a decaf iced coffee and a bagel with cream cheese,’ so here I am.”   
  
Tobin just rolls her eyes as they jog downstairs. She grabs her sunglasses and wallet, and heads out to Alex’s car, “Where?”   
  
“Dutch Brothers?”   
  
“Sounds good.”   
  
Luckily for them, the timing works out in their favor. Christen is just finished with her class and Alex is perfectly on time for the beginning of hers and Tobin has her phone and is ready to chill until brunch.   
  
“You’re a lifesaver, Al!” Christen says with a smile as she gives Alex a hug.   
  
Tobin looks affronted, “I paid.”   
  
“She was still sleeping, wasn’t she?” Christen asks glaring over at Tobin.   
  
“Yep!” Alex says as she spins around and heads to her class, “Meet you guys at brunch?”   
  
“Allie coming?” Tobin asks even though she already knows the answer because Allie has never missed a brunch.   
  
“She’s saving the table.”   
  
“Perfect.”   
  
*********   
  
“Harry with the fruit and granola and Christen with the pancake waffle combo? What’s happening here?” Allie asks with a laugh pointing her fork back and forth between the two.

  
“I’m training later.” Tobin supplies, “And Chris just taught two yoga classes, so mind your own and drink your mimosa.”   
  
Allie laughs deeply and follows Tobin’s suggestion, emptying the rest of her glass in one long sip.   
  
“So anything new with you guys?” Allie asks as she takes a bite of her avocado toast.   
  
Christen looks at Tobin with wide eyes like she thinks Tobin’s already somehow managed to alert Allie to her pregnancy.

 

“Nope, but I know Alex does, right Al?” Tobin says trying to swing the attention away from them in an attempt to sooth Christen’s worry.   
  
Alex’s face lights up, “Serv and I are thinking about adopting a dog!”   
  
That’s all it takes and everyone’s attention is focused on Alex’s phone as she scrolls through some of the profiles for the different dogs they’d seen at the shelter earlier in the week.   
  
Tobin gives Christen’s thigh a squeeze and watches as she mouths ‘thank you’ to her over her shoulder.   
  
They’re going to wait to tell everyone.   
  
Just a little bit longer.   
  
************   
  
(9 weeks)   
  
The girls are all sprawled on the floor around the big wooden coffee table in the living room setting up Trouble. Since only four can play at one time, they’d decided to do a knock-out tournament in which the loser of each round gets eliminated. Sonny, Kelley, Lindsey, and Allie are up first.   
  
Christen’s in the kitchen pouring the various snacks into bowls and it isn’t until she goes to pour herself a glass of champagne that Tobin shoots out of her spot in the chair and launches herself into the kitchen.    
  
She ends up halfway sprawled across the marble countertop of the island, leaning as close to Christen as she can, “babe, ummm—“ Tobin tilts her head towards the glass of champagne, “you can’t drink!”   
  
Christen laughs as she leans in to peck Tobin’s lips, resting her elbows on the counter so she’s still pretty close to Tobin’s face. “It’s sparkling cider. I didn’t want it to look suspicious with me not drinking.”   
  
Tobin smiles and chuckles to herself, “You have an amazing brain, Chris.”   
  
“I know!” Christen says with a cute little head tilt that hits Tobin right in the heart.   
  
Tobin can tell that the game has started because she can hear the popping sound of them all hitting the plastic bubble to make the die bounce. “Here I’ll carry those in,” she offers to Christen, grabbing as many of the bowls as she can.

  
Christen makes her way around the corner and steps right up into Tobin’s space, wrapping her hand around the back of her neck so she can properly kiss her lips, “Thank you.”   
  
“Gross! You guys are so married.” Kelley whines from her spot sitting directly on top of Sonny’s crossed legs.   
  
“That we are,” Tobin laughs as she deposits the long awaited snacks onto the table.   
  
Alex is standing over by the fireplace and Tobin’s not quite sure what she’s doing until she spins around with a smile. “Oh my god Tobes, these are so cute! Did you and Cole paint these?”   
  
Laughter bubbles up in Tobin’s chest at Alex’s assumption but before it escapes she chokes on her drink when Christen swats at her shoulder in embarrassment.   
  
Tobin finds the situation particularly amusing because it was Christen who insisted they hang the paintings. They had spent the afternoon cleaning out the garage the weekend before and Tobin had found the paintings wrapped up and hidden behind one of the plastic storage units. When Tobin unwrapped them, they got caught up in reminiscing and Christen joked about how all those years ago she had insisted that Tobin hang her painting but it never happened. They never put them back so when Christen went to work the next day Tobin hung them both, feigning innocence, even though she knew that Christen only wanted Tobin’s on display.   
  
“I did paint that one,” Tobin says pointing to the painting on the left, “but, umm, Cole didn’t paint the other one.”   
  
“Oh no?” Alex says spinning around to face Tobin her eyebrows drawn together.   
  
“I did” Christen mumbles under her breath as she takes a sip of her drink.   
  
The whole group bursts out laughing, all of them looking up at the painting then over to a red-faced Christen.   
  
“It’s from our very first date,” Tobin explains wrapping her arm around Christen’s shoulder and pulling her in to place a soft kiss on her temple. “We did paint night at Darren’s.”   
  


Kelley can’t seem to stop laughing, “Christen, seriously that looks like one of those ink blobs from your old psych classes that we’d analyze when you made me help you study.” 

 

Christen gives her a sharp look in response so she stuffs her mouth full of chips in an attempt to collect herself.   
  
But then, Christen realizes that she might be able to turn the tables and embarrass Tobin a little bit. “Sorry, it’s not my best work. I was a little distracted the whole night.”   
  
“Yeah?” Kelley asks, raising an eyebrow.   
  
Christen smiles slowly and Tobin can feel her hand inching higher on her thigh, “I was planning on getting Tobin to sleep with me so I was a little busy.”   
  
Kelley guffaws, “Yeah, like you had to work that hard to get Tobes into bed!”   
  
Alex laughs too, “Chris, she was so into you from the second she saw you.”   
  
Tobin’s cheeks start to heat up because it’s true, she fell so hard and so fast for Christen—and keeps falling for her more every day. Tobin looks up when Christen squeezes her thigh and she can see the tears forming in Christen’s eyes.  _ It has to be the hormones _ she thinks because Christen’s not usually a crier.   
  
Allie can’t help but chime in, “Ohhh yeah, Al remember brunch right after her first—and only— yoga class?” 

 

The room gets quieter all of a sudden and Tobin realizes it’s because Kelley, Lindsey, and Emily haven’t heard this story before and they’re not ones to be okay with missing out.  
  
Alex laughs nodding her head, “I’ve never seen her so flustered before, it was amazing to watch. I mean definitely a little embarrassing for me when you fell over, but definitely more embarrassing for you Tobes.”  
  
Tobin nods, “Thanks, Al.”  
  
Despite Tobin’s clear discomfort, Alex continues, “Yeah! And at brunch all she could mumble about was how pretty you are.”  
  
“I said other stuff too,” Tobin mutters under her breath, trying to defend herself, but the girls just laugh.  
  
Christen smiles sweetly and Tobin thinks she must feel a little guilty about their friends ganging up on her. “Well, I did have to work for it,” Christen chuckles, “because had it been up to me our first time would have been _weeks_ earlier on this very couch—“  
  
“Ewww” - “Oh my god!” - “I’ve slept there!” - “Please tell me you haven’t?” - “Yuck, yuck, yuck.”   
  
“But Tobin insisted on taking me on a proper date,” Christen continues through the interruptions.   
  
“Because she, like, loved you,” Emily sing songs and everyone laughs.  
  
“Exactly!” Tobin says, “now keep playing! We’re old now and like to be in bed before midnight on Fridays.”  
  
Everyone laughs and play resumes.  
  
Alex wins.  
  
****************  
  
(10 weeks)  
  
“Are you sure you don’t wanna drive babe?” Tobin asks gently as they make their way down the porch steps.  
  
“Tobin. I’m sure. We’re only a few blocks away and it’s really nice out!”  
  
“Okay, okay,” Tobin says with a laugh as she grabs Christen’s hand lacing their fingers together, “do you know what you want?” Tobin asks but she already knows the answer. Christen’s been talking about Commissary’s coconut scones for the last three days.  
  
“Coconut scones!” Christen replies happily giving Tobin’s hand a light squeeze and Tobin absolutely adores the way Christen’s finger swipes back and forth across her wedding band every single time they hold hands.  
  
“Scones?”  
  
“One for me and one for the baby,” Christen says looking down at her still flat stomach. Even though there isn’t any outward evidence, they know the baby’s in there. They got to see it’s super tiny little everything at their very first ultrasound last week.  
  
Tobin laughs, “Seems fair.”  
  
It is a relatively short walk and they’ve beaten the brunch crowd so the line is short, “I’ll grab a table?”  
  
Tobin nods her head as she steps into line to order their food and coffees, making sure to get an extra scone just in case.  
  
Even after all these years, it’s still their favorite coffee shop with its big wood tables and pretty vases of flowers.  
  
Tobin comes back to the table balancing everything like she’s spent years waitressing and not playing professional soccer. “Here babe, decafe and scone for you, and a scone for the little one.”  
  
“You’re the best,” Christen says through a mouth full of scone, “soooo good. He better not make me puke it up later.”  
  
Tobin’s heart skips a beat, “He?”  
  
Christen grins goofily, “Just a feeling I have.”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“So, do you want to find out?”  
  
Tobin takes a sip of her coffee, swallowing slowly, “Find out what?”  
  
“Tobin. The sex of the baby.”  
  
Tobin takes a beat and she knows the planner inside Christen is going to be crying but she smiles anyways, “I wanna be surprised.”  
  
Christen laughs, “I knew you were going to say that. So now we’ll just have to make a list of boy and girl names. Twice the planning.” She smirks at Tobin, who feels like she somehow got tricked but also doesn’t mind at all.  
  
“Cool.”  
  
Christen finishes off her first scone, already unwrapping the second one, “Have any ideas?”  
  
Tobin nods, “I’d really like the middle name to be Alexandra or Alexander....Just, I never would have made it to that yoga class without Al—“ Tobin says with a big bright grin, “plus it’ll piss off Allie not knowing which one they’re named after.”  
  
Christen laughs and nods her head, “That sounds perfect to me.”  
  
*************  
(16 weeks)  
  
“She bailed on us?” Kelley questions from her spot in front of the stove stirring god knows what. At least it smells delicious.  
  
Tobin flops on the couch and puts on a recording of an EPL game from that morning. “She’s sick, Kel.”  
  
Kelley sets down the spoon and shuffles out into the living room, her ridiculous Kiss The Cook apron still hanging around her neck, “Is she really sick or is she sick—“ Kelley’s making these ridiculous air quotes around the word sick that has Tobin stifling a laugh, “at home binge watching whatever trash show she’s into right now?”  
  
Tobin does her best to look serious but she can’t help the smile that crosses her face when she pictures how adorable Christen looked when she had kissed her goodbye, bundled up on the couch in her favorite throw blanket with a half eaten pack of crackers. “She’s really sick Kel, I think something’s going around the studio and she finally caught it.”   
  
“Okay. In that case we’ll send you home with some chicken noodle soup,” Kelley offers, feeling a bit guilty.  
  
“Hey! What about me?” Alex whines.  
  
“I made you a batch of chicken-less chicken noodle soup! Well I guess I made you noodle soup,” Kelley explains.  
  
“You’re the best!”  
  
“I know—“ Kelley says with a big grin. “Em, I need something to put Christen’s soup in.”  
  
“Nope, no way! I never got my Scooby doo thermos back,” Emily says glaring at Tobin.  
  
Tobin laughs because she knows exactly where the thermos is in their kitchen, sitting right there beside all the to-go mugs. She literally sees it every morning. “I’m, uh, pretty sure we returned that.”  
  
“You did not, you thief!”  
  
“Wait—here, can I use this?” Kelley asks holding up a leftover container from that ramen place they all went to last week.  
  
“Yes, they can have that one. You know Tobes—“ Emily says walking towards the kitchen, “now that y’all are married and adulting you need to learn how to return peoples Tupperware or they’ll kick you outta the suburbs!”  
  
Kelley thrusts the container of soup into Tobin’s hands. “Here, take this home to your wife. It’s still early so let it work it’s magic and she’ll be feeling better before the sun goes down!”  
  
“Thanks guys!” Tobin says as she heads to the door, grateful for the excuse to go home.  
  
“Bye.” - “Later.” - “Tell Chris to feel better.” - “See ya Tobin.” - “Bring back my thermos!”  
  
Tobin laughs as she closes the door behind her and shoots Chris a quick text.  
  
[ **tobin]** **  
****Hey babe they sent me home with soup. Want anything else?** **  
****  
****[christen]** **  
****Cuddles.** **  
**  
Again, Tobin can’t help but smile. She sets the soup down on the passenger’s seat and gets ready to shift the car into drive when her phone vibrates again, and again.  
  
[ **christen]** **  
****But also more crackers.** **  
****And ice cream for later.** **  
****  
****[tobin]** **  
****Okay babe.** **  
****See you soon.** **  
****Love yous.** **  
****  
****[christen]** **  
****We love you.** **  
**  
When Tobin walks through the door about twenty minutes later, Christen is still curled up on the couch with the blanket wrapped around her but she doesn’t look nearly as miserable.  
  
Tobin puts the soup in the fridge and the ice cream in the freezer and brings the crackers and some water over to Christen and sets them on the coffee table.  
  
“How ya feeling?” Tobin asks as she cuddles into Christen’s side, leaning her head up against her shoulder.  
  
“Much better,” Christen says placing a kiss high up on Tobin’s cheekbone. “I don’t know why they call it morning sickness though, they should call it ‘You’ll be nauseated all day’ sickness! And I’ve never even thrown up.” Christen says exasperated.  
  
“Do you want to?” Tobin asks with a chuckle.  
  
“I mean, no, not really.”  
  
“Come here,” Tobin says softly, pulling on Christen’s shoulders until she’s laying comfortably with her head on Tobin’s lap and Tobin’s fingers are running through her hair.  
  
“Mmmmm, that feels nice.”  
  
They stay just like that for awhile—Tobin’s fingers slip through Christen’s straightened hair, occasionally scratching across her scalp—and Tobin’s almost positive Christen’s fallen asleep so it takes her by surprise when all of a sudden Christen is sitting up and kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
“Babe?” Tobin whispers against her lips not even bothering to try and hide her smile.  
  
“ _Please_.” Christen pulls on her wrists and leans back so Tobin is forced to follow.  
  
Christen parts her thighs so Tobin can settle in between them and not even a second later she’s got her hand wrapped around Tobin’s neck trying to get her lips back against her own.  
  
It takes everything Tobin has to keep her arms braced and her weight off Christen, “Babe?”  
  
Christen sits up a little and Tobin watches how her eyes darken right before she leans in and swipes her tongue along Tobin’s bottom lip.  
  
Tobin almost gives in and collapses immediately because the way Christen sucks on her bottom lip is driving her mad, making her ache is so many different places, but she holds back.  
  
“Tobin, please—“ Christen practically whines against her lips as she bucks her hips up trying to find some kind of contact, “I need to feel you.” She tugs against Tobin’s hips, trying to get her settled between her parted thighs.  
  
“Babe, we shouldn’t,” Tobin says worry lacing her tone.  
  
Christen’s dragging her teeth up and along Tobin’s neck and Tobin’s not sure she’s strong enough to resist this, “Why?”  
  
“Because, you _know_ —“ Tobin says looking down at Christen’s still mostly flat stomach.  
  
“The baby?” Christen says with wide eyes.  
  
“Uh yeah—“ Tobin answers with a serious look on her face, “I don’t wanna crush them.”  
  
Christen rolls her eyes dramatically, “You know that’s not how it works, right?”  
  
“I mean, can we really be sure?”  
  
“Yes we can, because science,” Christen says as she drags her teeth over Tobin’s earlobe, “and common sense.”  
  
“I don’t know Chris—“ Tobin says still completely unsure and slightly worried about crushing their growing baby.  
  
Christen flops back on the couch and Tobin thinks maybe she’s mad but when she looks down Christen’s eyes are even darker than before. Tobin watches, stunned, as she trails her own hand down between the fabric of her shorts and it makes Tobin’s breath catch in her throat.  
  
As much as Tobin wants Christen to be reasonable, she can’t seem to drag her eyes away from Christen’s wrist and the way it’s sliding against the band of her shorts. When a soft moan falls from her lips, Tobin feels herself clench, “ _Chris_?”  
  
“I have an idea.” Christen’s eyes look mischievous as her teeth sink into her bottom lip. Tobin knows she’s teasing herself; she can see it in the way her hips are chasing the movement of her fingers, “If you come sit up here, you won’t have to worry.”  
  
It takes more than a second to register Christen’s meaning and it has Tobin groaning, “ _fuck_ _Chris_.”  
  
“Please baby, I really want to taste you,” Christen says looking up at Tobin with hooded eyes.  
  
There’s no way Tobin can say no to her—not that she even wants to—so she stands slowly and strips off her jeans. She watches Christen’s eyes flit around until they settle on the clearly dampened spot on her underwear and Tobin knows Christen can tell just how eager she is for this.  
  
“Faster, Tobin.” It’s not a suggestion.

 

Tobin can tell Christen is already close with the way she’s slowed the movement of her fingers considerably. So Tobin hurries, sliding her underwear off as quickly as she can before she settles herself gently over Christen’s face and digs her fingers into the armrest of the couch.   
  
Tobin tires to be gentle about it but Christen’s having none of that. 

 

Still teasing herself with one hand, she uses the other to grab Tobin’s hip and pulls until Tobin can feel Christen moaning against her.   
  
It really doesn’t take much from there, a few well placed licks against her clit, and Tobin is rocking down against Christen’s face.   
  
Her fingers have moved from the couch and are now tangled in Christen’s hair. She can tell from Christen’s stuttered rhythm that she’s also close and the thought brings Tobin right to the edge, “fuck Chris, I’m going to—“   
  
Christen speeds up—her tongue against Tobin and her fingers against herself, of that Tobin is sure—because seconds later Tobin’s coming against Christen’s tongue and she can feel the way Christen’s fingers ease against her hip and her body melts into the couch.   
  
It takes a second but Tobin manages to maneuver herself off Christen and slide her ruined underwear back on—at least until they get up stairs to take a shower.   
  
Christen is slow to sit up. Tobin can’t help but admire the completely blissed out look on her face and the way she can see her wetness still shining against Christen’s lips.   
  
Tobin leans in, bracing her arms behind Christen on the back of the couch, and kisses her slow, moaning at the taste of herself on Christen, “Wanna shower?”

 

Christen scrunches up her nose and shakes her head no, “Nap?”   
  
Tobin just smiles and can’t believe how incredibly lucky she is to have this woman in her life, “That sounds perfect.”   
  
“Then shower? And then food?”   
  
Tobin laughs at that, “Yeah, I’ll definitely feed you and the baby.”   
  
Christen smiles as she pulls on Tobin’s hand, “Cuddle me.”   
  
Tobin does just that and lets Christen sleep for a little over an hour while she watches the rest of the game she had started at Emily’s on mute.   
  
When the game ends, she taps Christen’s thigh, “Babe, it’s time to wake up.” 

 

Christen slowly sits up and Tobin asks, “Still wanna shower?”   
  
Christen nods her head as she swings her legs off the couch, “Can we order Thai?”   
  
“That sounds amazing—“ Tobin says eyeing Christen suspiciously, “but do think it’s really gonna sit well?”   
  
“Oh no, I’m definitely gonna regret it,” Christen says as she grabs Tobin’s hand and starts pulling her up the stairs, “but I’m not going to be able to stop thinking about it until I eat it so—“ Christen just shrugs her shoulders with a smile pulling at her lips.   
  
“So, Thai it is.”   
  


*************

 

(20 weeks)   
  
It’s truly a beautiful day. The sun is shining and there’s not a cloud in the sky. Tobin had pulled some strings and set up a little picnic at Providence Park for everyone.   
  
Today’s the day.   
  
The day they’re going to tell their closest friends that they’re all going to be aunts.   
  
“You ready?” Christen asks quietly as she wraps her arms around Tobin’s neck and leans against her back.    
  
They’re standing together watching the girls all goof around with the ball and Tobin can’t help but smile because she’s more than ready and so excited, “Yeah babe, totally,” Tobin says with a huge grin as she pecks Christen on the cheek.    
  
“How are you gonna get their attention?” Christen asks, watching just how absorbed in their game of monkey in the middle—Kelley being the monkey of course— they are.   
  
“Food!” Tobin hollers and they drop the ball and come running. “It’s too easy, really.”   
  
Christen laughs as she settles down on the blanket, pulling the bag of little gifts they’d gotten their friends closer to her side, and motioning for Tobin to sit down beside her.   
  
They’d had little gag t shirts made, all of them grey v-necks with the phrase ‘Auntie: for when moms say no’ across the chest.    
  
“Uhhh, Tobin, where’s the food?” Kelley grumbles as she flops down onto the blanket.   
  
“Hold on a sec. We have something we want to tell you guys,” Tobin says seriously and it’s almost comical how all of a sudden she’s got everyone’s undivided attention.   
  
“You better not be moving!” Allie wails with a look of panic that has everyone else joining in. Tobin just rolls her eyes.   
  
“Babe, just give me the things,” Tobin says to Christen while the girls are still all talking over each other about Tobin and Christen moving away. Tobin stands up with the neatly wrapped gifts—thanks entirely to Christen—and walks around the circle plopping one in each of their friends’ laps, “open them.”   
  
It takes less than a minute.   
  
“Oh. My. God!!!!!!” 

 

Everyone’s jumping up and shrieking at the same time. 

 

“You’re pregnant!!!” They all take turns hugging Tobin and Christen.    
  
Allie grabs Christen, wrapping her up in an especially tight hug and lifting her up off the ground and it has Tobin’s heart in her throat, “Oh my god, Harry! Put her down!”   
  
“The baby’s not gonna slip out!” Allie says, gently placing Christen back on her feet.   
  
Tobin rolls her eyes, “I know that.”   
  
“Do you though?” Kelley asks cheekily as she nuzzles her face up against Christen’s little bump.   
  
Christen can’t hold back her laughter, “No. She doesn’t.”   
  
Alex hugs them both, an arm around each one, and Tobin can’t stop her smile from growing at the tears she sees welling up in Alex’s eyes, “I’m so happy for you two, you’re going to be amazing parents.”   
  
“Thank you.”   
  
Emily and Lindsey are next, both rubbing at Christen’s belly and talking in baby voices, “Hi little baby! We’re going to be your cool aunties!”   
  


It takes a while for the excitement to die down but when it does Tobin notices something a little suspicious. Alex, Allie, and Kelley are all standing side by side with these ridiculous smiles on their faces, “What’s going on?”   
  
“When did you find out?” Alex asks with an arched brow.   
  
Tobin smiles because she remembers the morning so clearly. “It was the morning you came bursting into our house because my lovely wife—“ Tobin says looking over at Christen, “so kindly gave you a key which you have yet to return.”   
  
Alex’s arms shoot up into the air and Tobin watches as Allie and Kelley’s faces fall, “To the day ladies! To. The. Day!”   
  
“What’s happening?” Tobin asks completely confused.   
  
“Yeah, what are you fools talking about?” Emily asks.   
  
“We knew.” Alex states calmly, her smile still firmly in place.   
  
“And we were seeing who was closest to the actual day y’all found out.” Kelley says with a grin.   
  
Christen can’t hold back her laughter. The combination of the smug expressions worn by Alex, Allie, and Kelley, the look of betrayal on Emily and Lindsey’s faces, and the big pout that Tobin is sporting at her surprise being ruined, have her snorting slightly at the whole situation.

  
“When?” Tobin questions looking at their friends then over at Christen, “Did you tell them?” She tries not to sound accusing.   
  
Christen raises her hands up in defense, “Nope, but seriously Tobin?” Christen says arching a brow as she steps up into Tobin’s side until they’re pressed up against each other.

 

Tobin turns to face Christen, her pout still firmly in place. “We didn’t say anything, they weren’t supposed to know,” she whines.

 

Christen places a kiss just under Tobin’s ear, “You saw me naked this morning, babe. My belly sticks out. It’s hard to hide the fact that I’m pregnant anymore. Let’s just enjoy this, everyone’s so happy.”

 

Tobin blushes and turns back to face their friends, “So Alex won?”   
  
Alex smiles proudly, “I knew the second Christen had you order her decaf iced coffee. She loves her caffeine too much. A baby is about the only thing she’d give it up for.”   
  
Christen smiles at Alex, “You’re not wrong. It’s been so hard.”   
  
“I came in second!” Allie exclaims completely ignoring the way Tobin’s rolling her eyes,“I figured it out the third brunch in a row she ordered the pancake waffles combo. I knew it had to be a baby Harry making her eat like that!”   
  
“So Kelley, you came in last?” Christen asks with a smirk and Kelley practically snorts.

  
“Ummmm I think not, those two losers—“ Kelley says pointing to Lindsey and Emily, “never even figured it out at all so that puts me in third place. As for when, it was game night, you’d went to the bathroom and my glass was empty and the kitchen was too far so I stole what I thought was your champagne. Spoiler alert, it wasn’t.”   
  
Christen is really laughing now and Tobin can’t believe they actually weren’t fooling anybody, well, other than Lindsey and Emily.   
  
“Why didn’t you guys say anything?” Tobin asks quietly.   
  
“It was your news to share when you felt comfortable, Tobes. And now that you have, we are over the moon to be able to start spoiling this kid and taking super obnoxious selfies with Christen’s belly!” Alex says happily.

 

“I think the real question is which one of us are you naming them after?” Kelley asks and all the girls quickly join in, nodding their heads.   
  
“You’ll have to wait and see,” Tobin says with a shit eating grin, “and in the meantime we will be accepting bribes.”   
  
“Tobin!” Christen says giving her shoulder a slap, “she’s kidding.”    
  
Christen turns around to start cleaning up and Tobin mouths over her bent form ‘I’m not.’   
  
And all the girls solemnly nod their heads.   
  
They all start filing out of the stadium but Alex turns around, “Don’t let her carry anything, Tobin!”   
  
“Obviously,” Tobin’s tone indicating that she’s offended that Alex would suggest she doesn’t know better. She scoops up all of their stuff while Christen just shakes her head.   
  
“And kiss the girl goodbye! We’ll see ya at training!” Emily shouts and Tobin can’t help but laugh because she’s pretty sure it’s the same damn thing Emily said years ago after they crashed their first ‘date’.   
  
“See you later Harry!” - “Bye Chris!” - “Congrats dude!”   
  
Christen and Tobin climb into their car and drive the short distance to their house. 

 

“Home sweet home,” Christen says with a smile as she lets herself out of the car.   
  
“It definitely is.”   
  
Tobin carries their stuff up to the front door but sets it down before Christen can unlock it, “What are you doing Tobin?”   
  
“Taking Emily’s advice—“ Tobin says leaning in towards Christen, “she doesn’t have too many good ideas, but I really did like the sound of this one.”   
  
Christen is smiling when Tobin’s lips press softly against hers and she melts into the feeling. Soon it’s Tobin’s turn to smile when she goes to pull back but Christen follows her in an effort to deepen the kiss.   
  
“Babe, I’m gonna be late for training.”   
  
“You’re always late.”    
  
“So you’re suggesting?” Tobin says with a raised brow.   
  
Christen leans in until her lips are hovering right by Tobin’s ear, “What I’m suggesting is that you take me upstairs and fuck me,” she husks as she manages to unlock the door behind her.   
  
All Tobin can do is nod her head and follow her wife through the door and up the stairs.

 

***********

 

(32 weeks)

 

“Tobin come on we just won! Come out for drinks!” Kelley whines as she leans closer into the mirror to put on her mascara.   
  
“Sorry guys, can’t, I already have plans,” Tobin says with a smile.   
  
“What plans could you possible have? We’re your only friends and your wife is thousands of miles away!” Alex shouts indignantly from the bathroom.   
  
“My plans are none of your business,” Tobin quips as she opens up her laptop top getting ready to FaceTime Christen.   
  
It barely takes two rings before Tobin’s screen is filled with Christen’s smiling face, “Hey babe!”   
  
“Hi—oh wait hold on a second.” Christen moves out of the frame only to flop back down onto the couch a second later with her phone in hand laughing.   
  
“Sorry Kelley, she’s all mine tonight!” Christen exclaims holding her phone up for Tobin to read the text.   
  
“Ugh, Christen, come on we won!” Kelley gripes, leaning down over Tobin’s shoulder so Christen can see the pout she’s plastered on her face.   
  
“I know, Kel, but she’s reading the baby a bedtime story,” Christen explains as Tobin holds up the book waving it in front of Kelley’s face.   
  
“The one I just got them?” Alex asks rushing out of the bathroom to look.   
  
“Yep!” Tobin says, “ _ Goodnight Soccer _ .”   
  
Kelley looks back and forth between Tobin holding the book and Christen’s beaming face on the screen. “Okay, I guess. That is disgustingly adorable. I’ll allow it,” Kelley offers as she hops off the bed, smoothing out her dress when she stands up.   
  
Allie and Alex are waiting for her at the door but Kelley can’t resist pulling her phone out of her purse to snap a picture of Tobin sitting cross legged beside her laptop which displays not only Christen’s smiling face but also her rounded, clearly very pregnant belly. Tobin opens the book and rests it on her knees just as Kelley takes the picture.   
  
Kelley sends it to Christen then rushes out the door, “Night you three!”   
  
Tobin laughs as the door slams shut and she’s just about to start the book but when she looks up at Christen she can see a tear rolling down her cheek, “Babe, what’s wrong?”   
  
Christen just holds her phone up to the screen for Tobin to see. Kelley had captioned the picture ‘bedtime stories’ and Tobin can just make out Christen’s beaming smile and her big round belly next to the goofy smile that’s plastered all over her own face. It makes her heart ache.   
  
Tobin laughs though because the memory of the very first picture Kelley had ever sent of Tobin to Christen comes flooding back. She can’t get over how far they’ve come from. Their life together really is everything she had hoped for and more.   
  
“Ready?” Tobin asks and when Christen nods her head and wipes her tears Tobin starts the story, “Beneath the pink clouds and a sunset of gold...”

 

************

 

(36 weeks)

  
  


“Babe, we’re gonna be late!” Tobin hollers from the bottom of the stairs.   
  
They’re heading to Uncork and Unwind paint night at Darren’s pub but what Christen doesn’t know is that the girls are throwing her a little baby shower.   
  
She also doesn’t know that Tobin managed to arrange for both of her sisters to fly in early. They were planning on coming a few days later to drive Christen to Tobin’s game in L.A. but Tobin easily convinces them that they should be there for the shower too.

  
Darren has even lifted Alex’s ban for this very occasion so Tobin would like for them to be on time.   
  
Christen comes down the steps slowly, not quite waddling but close enough that it melts Tobin’s heart, until she’s standing in front of Tobin at the bottom of the stairs, “Sorry, I have a tiny human inside of me who’s using my bladder as a punching bag.”   
  
Tobin laughs as they head out to the car. She opens Christen’s door and makes sure she climbs in okay before jogging around to the driver’s side.   
  
It’s a short drive and a really nice night so Tobin rolls down the windows so they can enjoy the breeze. It feels good enough that Christen doesn’t even complain about the wind messing up her hair. 

 

When they arrive, Tobin pulls into a spot right out front that she had had Darren reserve for them so that Christen wouldn’t have to walk so far.   
  
It’s not hard to tell exactly what’s going on the second they push through the door. The pub has been transformed into something straight off of Pinterest and Tobin knows they have Alex to thank for that.   
  
“Surprise!”   
  
It’s not a huge group, just their close friends and Christen’s sisters, and a few other girls from the studio.   
  
“I told you guys you didn’t have to do this,” Christen says with watery eyes, “we have everything we need.”   
  
“Duh, we know that! But we wanted to! And we only got you the non-essential fun presents like clothes and books and toys!” Kelley says as she grabs Christen’s hand and pulls her further into the room, “and look who showed up!”   
  
Christen can’t hold the tears back anymore when both of her sisters come over to wrap her up in a hug, before gently rubbing at her belly.   
  
“Seriously, Chris, isn’t it crazy that you’re the first one to have one of these?” Tyler teases with a laugh.   
  
Christen wipes at her eyes, “I know, right?”   
  
“So what are the plans for tonight?” Tobin asks as she comes up to stand beside Christen.   
  
“Painting first, then food and presents!” Allie exclaims as she starts ushering everyone to their easels. “Oh and Alex? Darren says no wine allowed at your table.”   
  
Alex rolls her eyes dramatically and lets out a sigh, “This is ridiculous.”   
  
Everyone laughs as they settle in and get started on their paintings.   
  
Allie and Alex had decided on Oh The Places You’ll Go as the theme, thinking that people could use Dr. Suess as inspiration. Instead, they see the rest of the group painting their favorite places that they want to share with the new little life Christen and Tobin have created. Even though it isn’t what they intended, they love it all the same and decide to do the same.   
  
“Christen! Check this out!” Kelley squeals from a few tables down. “Remember this place?”   
  
It takes Christen a second to slide off her stool. Tobin reaches her hand out to help which Christen gratefully accepts.   
  
What happens next feels to Tobin like it happens in slow motion, almost too good to be true. It might be that the bottle of wine is a bit too close to the edge of the table and perhaps Christen’s belly is a little bit bigger than she thought, but whatever the cause, the result is Christen’s baby bump colliding with the precariously perched bottle of wine and sending it toppling to the floor, where it promptly shatters.   
  
Tobin laughs at the irony as Christen scrambles to apologize. 

 

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Christen says as she tries to find a way to bend down but just can’t seem to get the angle right.

  
“Babe, here. Sit down we’ll clean it up,” Tobin offers as she goes to head over to the bar. But before she even lets go of Christen’s wrist, Darren is already heading towards them with a mop, dust bin, and little garbage bag.   
  
“No worries, Chris! I’ve got it! Tobes, why don’t you go get your wife that platter of cupcakes, they’re lavender,” Darren suggests trying to get Christen’s mind off the mess.   
  
“You’ve got to be freaking kidding me?!” Alex exclaims throwing her hands up in the air. “I knock over a glass or two of wine and get banned for years but Christen demolishes a whole bottle and gets a platter of cupcakes? Is this what I’m seeing?”   
  
Darren pops up from the floor, finished cleaning up the glass, to look at Alex with a shit eating grin, “That’s exactly what you’re seeing, Al!”   
  
“Unbelievable,” Alex mutters as she shuffles over to grab a cupcake because after all they’re lavender and she knows they’re going to taste delicious.   
  
The night goes seamlessly after that. Tobin and Christen are overwhelmed by the thoughtfulness of their friends. They get way too many adorable outfits that seem like they should last them until the baby is six months old and an insane amount of books, some with two moms, others fairy tales including whole Disney collection. One of the girls from the studio even got Christen a huge gift basket of organic soaps and bubble baths and lotions for some ‘me’ time after the baby that Tobin thinks will be super helpful.   
  
By the time they say goodbye to everybody and Tobin gets everything packed up in the car, she can tell Christen’s ready for bed, “Lets go, babe.”   
  
“I’m sleepy,” Christen says resting her head on Tobin’s shoulder as they walk to the car.   
  
Tobin gets Christen settled and places a kiss on her forehead before she buckles her seatbelt, “I know, let’s get you to bed.”   
  
“Oh, wait! Aren’t Ty and Chan supposed riding with us?” Christen asks looking around the parking lot.   
  
“Kelley was gonna drop them off. They’re probably already waiting for us on the porch.”   
  
Tobin is more than thrilled to have them stay over. She leaves for camp in a few days and it eases her mind a great deal to know that Christen won’t be alone.    
  
“Oh, okay, we better hurry,” Christen says as she finally buckles herself in and waits for Tobin to turn the car on.   
  
Tobin waits a beat after she’s all situated until Christen looks up at her, the smile that’s been plastered on her face all night is still firmly in place, “I’m so happy and I’m so in love with you.”   
  
Christen leans toward the center console but her bump gets in the way and when Tobin just laughs, Christen pouts, “You can’t say that and not kiss me!”   
  
Tobin relents and leans forward, wrapping her hand around the back of Christen’s neck as she presses their lips together. Tobin is quick about it but she still manages to drag her tongue along Christen’s bottom lip which makes her sigh into Tobin’s mouth.   
  
“Let’s get you home,” Tobin says as she finally starts the car.   
  
“Yes, please.”

 

************

 

(38 weeks)   
  
The bus is mostly quiet and Tobin has been listening to her music for the majority of the ride without interruption so it startles her when Alex pulls one of the AirPods from her ear.   
  
“Nervous?”   
  
Tobin smiles knowing exactly what Alex is talking about but she can’t help messing with her, “Not really Al, I mean it’s Thailand, what are they ranked, like, 34th?”   
  
Alex punches her shoulder, “You know that’s not what I’m talking about! Are you ready? I mean it could happen any time!”   
  
Tobin chuckles, “You sound just like Chris. She made sure to call her old OB just in case something happens while we’re in L.A. And, I mean she still has two weeks.”   
  
“Better to be prepared, Tobin,” Alex chides, “you never know!”   
  
Tobin nods because in all actuality it was a very smart thing to do but Christen is a very smart woman so it doesn’t really surprise her.   
  
Kelley flips around in her seat, peering over the top of it to look down at Alex and Tobin, “So, are you ready?”   
  
Tobin shrugs and thinks back to something Perry told her, “My sister says you never actually feel ready but as soon as you hold them in your arms you feel complete, so I’m more than ready for that.”   
  
“Ughhhh you’re such a sap, Tobin. I love it,” Kelley says with a hearty laugh.    
  
Alex is leaning over and wrapping her up in a tight hug, “I’m so happy for you two.”   
  
“Thanks,” Tobin shakes her head at their antics but she is grateful to have such supportive friends.   
  
“What’s happening? Are you guys having a moment without us?” Allie questions as she, Lindsey, and Emily slide into the vacant seats across from them.   
  
“Yup! Just telling Tobin how happy and excited we are for her and Chris,” Alex explains as she releases her hold on Tobin.   
  
“We could all be aunts today!” Emily says excitedly clapping her hands together.   
  
Now it’s Tobin’s turn to laugh, “I don’t think so, Em.”   
  
“You never know Harry, if we all want it enough we might be able to make it happen!”   
  
“How?” Tobin questions, still laughing.   
  
“Positive thought,” Allie explains with a serious look on her face.   
  
Tobin pops her AirPods back in and takes another look at her friends, “Well then, good luck with that.”   
  
*************   
  
Tobin looks up at the box seats and can just barely make out Christen and her sisters standing above them watching.   
  
Tobin was glad she’d been able to convince Christen, and her family, to sit in the box with the comfortable seats and private bathroom instead of in the field-level seats they typically preferred. Luckily, it hadn’t been too hard of a sell, especially because even Christen had to admit that her trips to the bathroom seemed to come every fifteen minutes.

 

Tobin finishes with her warm ups and heads back to the locker room with the rest of the team to get ready.   
  
The game is clearly unevenly matched and it shows when in the 87th minute Tobin puts a header away to make the score 7-0.    
  
She gives Alex a hug but when she turns to look at the bench she can see Kelley staring down at her phone with wide eyes and it has something in Tobin’s chest tighten.   
  
The next three minutes feel like an eternity. As soon as the whistle blows Tobin jogs over toward the bench and Kelley rushes out onto the field toward her.   
  
“It’s happening!!!!!!!” Kelley screams waving her phone around in front of Tobin’s face.   
  
“What?” Tobin asks as her heart starts to beat faster than it did during any of her sprints on the field during the game.   
  
“Christen’s water broke! Look!” Kelley says holding her phone out to Tobin who grabs it with shaking hands.   
  
By this point Alex and Allie are behind her trying to get a look at Kelley’s phone.    
  
Tobin assumes it’s just a text but when she looks down it’s a selfie.    
  
She can make out Tyler’s blurred face in the bottom right corner and behind her in complete focus is Christen standing in what is clearly a pool of fluid with Stacy grabbing at her elbow smiling so big Tobin can’t even believe it.   
  
“They’re heading to her doctor right now! Let’s go, let’s go, let’s go!” Kelley exclaims grabbing her phone back and pulling Tobin by the arm toward the tunnel.   
  
Alex and Allie are close behind them, “You know the baby isn’t going to shoot out of her that fast? Right, Kel?” Alex asks seriously.   
  
Kelley looks back over her shoulder still dragging a slightly shocked Tobin with her, “Um, she’s all core from yoga Alex! One well timed push and that baby  _ could _ just shoot out of her!”   
  
Tobin can’t believe this is happening. They were suppose to have two more weeks. This definitely wasn’t the plan.   
  
“Let’s go! I swiped the keys to the van!” Kelley says as they speed out into the parking lot.   
  


Alex glares at Kelley with a raised brow, “Kelley, please tell me you have permission?”

 

Kelley smiles, “Of course I have permission.”

  
They get to the hospital surprisingly quickly. Or maybe not. Tobin can’t really tell anymore.   
  
Once they’re inside, Allie navigates them through the hospital pretty quickly, having no qualms about stopping and asking for directions from whoever she thinks can help them.   
  
By the time they get up to the room Christen is already checked in and in a gown hooked up to the monitors. The sounds of the baby’s heartbeat fill the room.   
  
“You made it!” Christen exclaims with a wide grin.   
  
Tobin rushes forward, kissing her on the lips and trying to be careful of all the wires, “Of course, babe! We came straight here from the field.”   
  
“I can smell that,” Christen says with a laugh.   
  
“Sorry,” Tobin apologizes with a sheepish smile, “we were excited and Kelley didn’t want to miss anything.”   
  
“I don’t think she has to worry because I’ve still got about six centimeters to go,” Christen explains.   
  
“She’s the only non-sweaty one cause she warmed the bench all game!” Allie teases as she steps forward to give Christen a hug.   
  
“I have a bum ankle that needs to be babied,” Kelley says with a smirk as she sidles up to Christen’s other side giving her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. “Ready to make us all aunts today?”   
  
Christen nods her head with a smile, “I sure hope so, but you guys all need to go shower. Believe me when I say this is going to take a while.”   
  
They all nod and agree to head back to the hotel to clean up and give everyone updates then come back later.   
  
Tobin settles down into the empty chair in the corner and pulls her phone out to text her parents asking if they might be able to change their flights and make it in time for the birth.   
  
“Tobin, we brought your hospital bag up so you have some clothes and toiletries in there if you wanna use the bathroom in here?” Channing explains handing her the bag that Christen had made her pack weeks ago to keep in the car, just in case.   
  
Tobin smiles gratefully as she grabs the bag, “Thank you! I’ll be quick.” She presses another kiss to Christen’s lips then ducks into the bathroom.   
  
As it turns out, Christen and her doctor are right in their assessment that having the baby is going to take a while.   
  
Though things seemed to move quickly at the beginning, they slowed down as soon as Christen got settled at the hospital. Hours later, they haven’t made much progress so the doctor checks in and lets them know she thinks it’s time to induce. She and the nurses administer a couple of drugs through the IV in Christen’s arm and tell her to get ready to start feeling contractions more frequently.   
  
At this point, everyone except Tobin and Stacy are ushered out into the tiny waiting room. They look around, sort of uncomfortable, because the room just barely big enough to fit all of them. It has one chair that looks like it could be comfortable but the rest are small and plastic and look a lot less comfortable.

 

Kelley breaks the tension, “I think Big Daddy should get the comfy chair,” she offers, smiling brightly at Cody, “or should I say Big Grand Daddy?”

 

He laughs heartily as he takes a seat, “I like the sound of that. Hopefully this little one appreciates a good nickname more than my daughters do.”

 

Everyone chuckles as they try to busy themselves, rather than join Cody in sitting, but they’re pretty unsuccessfully. They end up taking turns pacing back and forth, getting coffee, and  making snack runs. And, without fail, every time a nurse walks by, every pair of eyes follows them in the hope that they’ll get some news.

 

Tobin watches as nurses and aides filter in and out of the room. Tobin thinks that things seem to be picking up steam but she’s not the one experiencing the contractions so she can understand Christen’s grumbling that it’s taking forever.

  
After a series of rather loud beeps from one of the monitors, the doctor rushes in and sits down at the end of the bed between Christen’s propped up legs to take a look. “You’re fully dilated, Christen. Time to start pushing!”

  
Tobin gives Christen’s hand a quick squeeze and moves to brush some hair back from Christen’s sweaty face then she places a kiss on her temple, “It’s time, babe.”   
  
Though she is smiling and expects Christen to be doing the same, the face that greets her when she looks down surprises her. 

 

“I don’t think I can do this Tobin,” Christen says in this soft voice and it’s laced with exhaustion and worry. It makes Tobin’s chest ache because she knows there’s nothing she can do other than be encouraging.   
  
“You are doing this Chris, you’re having our baby,” Tobin whispers in her ear, “and you’re going to do an excellent job.”   
  
“Come on honey, just a few pushes and you’ll be holding them. You can do it,” Stacy says giving Christen’s shoulder a squeeze.   
  
Christen nods her head and leans forward to follow the doctor’s counting.   
  
It takes another forty five minutes of pushing before they hear the baby cry for the first time.   
  
Tobin cuts the umbilical cord and Christen flops back completely spent. Tobin places a firm kiss to her forehead, even more sweaty than before.   
  
Seconds later, the doctor is happily placing a messy, little, crying squish on Christen’s chest, “Meet your son.”   
  
Hearing those words, Tobin can’t hold back the tears anymore. She strokes the tufts of dark hair, still sticky with vernix. Despite the mess, she can’t get over just how much like Christen he already looks.

  
The doctor and nurses are still working on Christen and Stacy is snapping so many pictures that Tobin is pretty sure her phone won’t hold them all.  
  
Tobin stares down at her son, completely mesmerized that their love created something so perfect. It isn’t until Christen tugs on her arm that she looks up to meet her wife’s watery eyes, “Tobin, I love him so much already.”  
  
“Me too, Chris, me too.”  
  
************  
  
Tobin walks out into the waiting room—she still hasn’t managed to stop the tears but her smile is the biggest it’s ever been—and everyone rushes over.  
  
“We have a son,” Tobin says softly, “Cody Alexander Press.”   
  
Christen’s dad wraps her up in a big hug and everybody starts to clap.

  
“They’re both doing great and we can have a few people in at a time,” Tobin offers, already turning around to head back to Christen and the baby.   
  
It takes an hour for everyone to see him and get pictures before the room is all theirs.    
  
They’re both exhausted but neither one wants to close their eyes and stop looking at their beautiful son.   
  
“When are your parents landing?” Christen asks through a yawn.   
  
“Tomorrow morning. They’ll be here first thing,” Tobin says as she runs her finger along Cody’s cheek. “We should try and get some sleep before his next feeding.”   
  
Christen nods her head as Tobin places Cody into the hospital provided bassinet, a clear little bin on top of a moveable wooden cupboard, and wheels him over as close to Christen as she can.   
  
Then, Tobin goes to lay down on the pull out cot that’s sitting in the corner of the room but Christen catches her wrist, “Lay with me for a bit? Please?”   
  
Tobin nods and climbs into the bed behind Christen, wrapping her up in a gentle hug knowing that she must be incredibly sore, “I’m so insanely proud of you, babe.”   
  
“Thank you,” Christen breathes as she leans her head onto Tobin’s shoulder and closes her eyes.   
  
“Can you believe he’s ours?” Tobin wonders aloud as her eyes start to tear up again.   
  
“He’s perfect,” Christen whispers into Tobin’s neck. “I’m so in love with you and so, so in love with him.”   
  
Tobin sits up so she can look into Christen’s eyes, both of them more than a little overwhelmed by the rush of emotions. “You two are the lights of my life and what I’m most proud of. I’m so in love with both of you.”   
  
Tobin kisses her soundly and within minutes Christen is snoring softly on her shoulder. Tobin waits a few more minutes before moving slowly to slip out of the bed, making sure Christen is still comfortable. She tiptoes around to the bassinet and gingerly picks up their sleeping newborn son.

 

Tobin swaddles him as best she can without waking him and takes a seat in the rocking chair  that is next to the cot. She uses her toes to get a steady rhythm going and then leans back in the chair to relax a bit herself. She is completely awestruck by the tiny human in her arms. Her eyes keep going back and forth between her sleeping wife and her sleeping son. In this moment, Tobin feels complete.

 

Her heart is full.

**Author's Note:**

> karadanvers-yasqueen.tumblr.com


End file.
